


Fathoms Below

by inkncoffee



Series: Percy Jackson and the Fairy Tale Collection [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is Begrudgingly Charmed, Cultural Differences, F/M, Percy is a Dork, Temporarily Mute Character, Who is Delighted by Everything, communication issues, familial disputes, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Poseidon has forbidden any of his merpeople from visiting the surface and the dangerous landwalkers that dwell on it. Naturally, that made Prince Percy want to talk to the pretty blonde landwalker even more. After rescuing the princess from drowning, Percy trades his fin for legs to better understand this strange new world and the beautiful gray eyed girl he saved. Only, he has no idea what he's doing and the princess doesn't seem to either. Know what he's doing that is. </p>
<p>"Oh, Seaweed Brain."</p>
<p>He was pretty sure that was an insult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of Your

Far beneath the ocean's waves, beyond the furthest reach of the landwalkers, tucked between the darkest abyss and the flourishing coral reef thrived the underwater kingdom of the merfolk. Merfolk were a guarded but cheerful people, as colorful as the reef they called home and deadly as the sharks and rays that lived within. Adapted to life in the harshest of environments, merfolk were hunters of the fiercest kind. They distrusted the landwalkers that sailed the sea's surface and swam in the shadows of the ocean, ever watchful and suspicious of the ships and passengers above.

Poseidon, king of the merfolk, kept his people safe and secure in their deep sea country, driving out any sea monster, ocean deity, or adventurous surface dweller that dared threaten his people. He loved his people dearly and they him. He took a wife, the beautiful Amphitrite, and she bore him a son, Triton. The family lived happily in their flourishing kingdom, raising Triton like the besotted parents they were. They tried for a second child and with delight prepared for their next addition. A skirmish broke out in the far reach of the kingdom at the end of the Queen's pregnancy. Poseidon gathered his finest warriors, kissing his wife and son farewell as he vowed to be back before their child's birth. The king and his warriors valiantly restored order in the far-reaches of the ocean and Poseidon returned to his palace, proud and strong, and wholly unprepared for the news that awaited him.

Vengeful assassins, remnants of the very army Poseidon left to destroy, slipped passed the royal guards and attached the king's vulnerable family. Poseidon returned to find his trembling son cradling his prone mother, blood saturating the water around them. They could not save the queen, but the doctors worked quickly and were able to rescue her unborn child. The kingdom mourned their lost queen, and would have fallen into disarray were it not for the tiny prince. Prince Perseus, or Percy as the little sprite insisted on being called, held the hope and heart of Poseidon's people. His mischievous nature and inquisitive mind took the kingdom by storm. By the child's third year he had the entire kingdom wrapped around his little finger.

As he grew, under the careful overprotective eye of both his brother and father, Percy became more and more curious with the life above the ocean's waves. While exploring his father's kingdom one day, he stumbled upon a ship graveyard and his obsession could not be quelled, despite his family's best efforts. When he was bored, or needed to escape, Percy always headed for the old sunken ships. He loved the landwalker's ships. He could not believe the creatures his father believed to be so violent and dangerous managed to create something so majestic and beautiful. An obstacle even as dangerous and unpredictable as the sea did not deter the landwalkers. How the other merfolk did not marvel at their ingenuity and strength was beyond him. They comforted him in a way no one understood.

His favorite ship was the large one at the end of the graveyard, half buried in the mud right before the drop off. It was the biggest ship he ever found, almost completely intact. The sails had long since withered away, but even Poseidon's roughest waves could not distort the strong skeleton of the once great ship. Percy loved it. He swam lazily through the empty structure, gazing at the eloquent decorations in wonder.

"We've been gone a long time," Grover nervously told the prince.

Percy peered below at the nurse shark swimming anxiously after him. Grover was a tiny shark, unnaturally small and fragile but the prince's ever faithful (albeit reluctant) companion. Despite his oddly nervous complexion, Grover would determinedly follow his friend to the bottom of the ocean if need be.

"It hasn't been that long," Percy dismissed, flipping around to swim towards the front of the ship.

"Your father wanted you back early," Grover reminded him. "You know he gets touchy around this time."

Percy faltered, his tail slowly churning through the water. His birthday, and subsequently the anniversary of his mother's death, was only a few days away. Poseidon always grew more protective and withdrawn as the day approached. Triton's already shallow temper evaporated and the eldest prince and king clashed with startling frequency. Percy knew Triton still held a grudge against their father for not being able to save their mother.

"Yeah I know," Percy said softly.

"I'm," Grover floundered at his crestfallen face. "It's – you know what we really haven't been gone that long. Let's go to the front of the ship and we can play with that round thing you like."

Percy cracked a smile at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

"The wheel?" Percy said, squeezing through the fallen walls that cut off the helm from the rest of the ship. He huffed when the wide part of his tail got caught, forcing him to twist and wiggle until he pulled free. Grover slipped through with much more ease then his larger friend.

"Sure," Grover said, his head nudging the rusted wheel. He jerked back when it turned, startled.

Percy laughed, situating himself behind the wheel. He gripped it like he seen the landwalkers up high do when they steered the living ships. His body floated in the water, his tail flicking idly behind to keep him afloat, ruining the image somewhat.

"Can you image what it'd be like, actually riding inside one of these on the surface?" Percy asked curiously.

He closed his eyes, imaging the boat back in its prime. It would stand grand and gleaming on the surface of the ocean, rocking with every tremendous wave that crashed against its sturdy side. The wind would cut through his sails, blowing the billowing white material and ruffling his hair. The ship would – lurch. Grover yelped in alarm and Percy's eyes snapped open as the ship, the very real ship the pair swam in, actually lurched forward.

"Watch it," Percy called, alarmed. He reached out, calming the ocean with a touch of his mind. For one terrifying second, he thought the waves would not listen. The ship slid, the entire structure creaking as Grover fearfully darted under Percy's arm. But then the water calmed, the current slowing, and the ship stilled.

"Di immortals what was that?" Grover fretted, trying to nudge Percy up and away from the ship.

"I have no idea," Percy said. He swam up, over the algae covered top of the ship to peer out over the edge. The strong tide pushed the ship closer to the edge of the abyss so one side now dangled precariously over the darkness. The ocean reverted back to its calm sanguine state, leaving no trace of the violent draft from mere moments ago. Percy frowned suspiciously at the clear open water.

"You know what?" Percy said angrily. "It was probably Dad. He hates it when I come out here and with my birthday coming closer he gets so touchy."

"You don't know that," Grover squeaked, butting his head against Percy's chest in a vain effort to get the merman moving. Percy pushed the shark away, scowling.

"It's just like him," Percy grumbled crossly.

"Well why don't we head back and you two can talk?" Grover suggested, undeterred in his efforts to get the prince moving. Percy screwed his face up. He did not want to head back, not after Poseidon almost sank his, ah, sunken ship.

"Okay, but I'm going to check the surface first," Percy declared. Not giving Grover any time to protest, Percy gave a flick of his powerful tail, heading away from the graveyard and towards the surface. Grover followed nervously behind, scrambling to keep up with the angry prince.

"Really? I mean, is this the best time? King Poseidon is already – "

" _King Poseidon,"_ Percy snapped back, "can wait."

"But what if a landwalker sees you?" Grover insisted, looping through the open ocean as they drew closer to the surface. "Your father clearly forbid anyone from coming in direct and deliberate contact with them. And merfolk are forbidden from breaching the surface – ever!"

"I know, you only remind me every time we come up to the surface," Percy pointed out with a grin. The surface grew closer, the water growing lighter and more stunningly blue as they approached.

Grover gave an exasperate sigh. "I'm hoping one day it'll deter you."

"It probably won't," Percy told him with an apologetic smile. "If it makes you feel better you can turn around and pretend you never saw me."

"And let you get into trouble? Hardly," Grover grumbled.

"Come on, I know you love the surface," Percy laughed, his powerful tail swishing through the water. Grover blew bubbles at him, causing the prince to laugh.

"Look, there's the boat," Percy grinned, holding himself parallel to the dark shape above them.

Percy memorized every single ship that sailed over his kingdom. The shape, the crew and he even had a general idea of each boat's purpose. This one, a beautiful dark ship adored with splendid golds and silvers, was his favorite. It did not pass by often, but he always made sure to catch it when it did. The huge structure on the surface cut through the ocean's current, totally ignorant of the curious creatures below.

"I'm going up," Percy told Grover.

Ignoring his friend's fretful protests, and taking care to keep in the boat's shadow, Percy broke the surface. No matter how many times Percy visited the surface, he never got use to the extraordinary experience. The sun was heaven on his skin, its heat warming him to the core. The surface was bright, much brighter than even Poseidon's undersea castle with all its glowfish and enchanted pillars. The gills along Percy's neck seamlessly sealed tight as he opened his mouth to breath in the fresh crisp air.

He loved the surface. He swam along the boat, breathing deeply as his body made the change from filtering water to accepting air. The first time Percy breached the surface and his gills closed tight, the prince panicked, diving deep into the sea as he gasped. A little experimenting made him realize that he could breathe both in the water and on the surface. As soon as air started to slip between his gills, they smoothed down and he could take oxygen in through his mouth. Now, he was used to the feeling and could easily make the transition from undersea to surface breathing in a matter of seconds. It was not totally comfortable but it allowed him to keep his head above water.

He watched as landwalkers scurried around on deck, shouting and shoving each other around.

"See 'em?" He asked Grover when the shark appeared next to him.

"Yeah, yeah I see them," Grover whispered.

"They look so much like me," Percy marveled, tilting his head as one leaned over the side of the ship. "From the waist up, we are exactly the same. Not just similar, but exactly the same. All he needs is a tail and he could be one of us."

"The tail's kind of a big deal," Grover grumbled. "In case you've forgotten."

Percy glanced down at his own tail, cutting through the water to keep him afloat. His tail was long, much longer than the legs that supported the landwalkers. It was a dark blue, like the depth of the ocean on a calm day, and little rivers of green snaked down to the large curved fins at the end. He gave a little flounder, watching his fins rise above the surface, gleaming in the sunshine. Yes, the tail was kind of a big deal. But Percy stood by his decree; regardless of the tail, landwalkers and merfolk had too many similarities to ignore.

"They talk like us too," Percy said, choosing to ignore the shark's comment. "I can understand most of their language."

Grover did not have an answer for that.

"We're the same, merfolk and landwalkers." Percy mused. "One to rule the land, one to guard the seas."

"I wouldn't take it that far," Grover stammered.

"I would," Percy said.

He would never grow tired of watching the landwalkers, but he was looking for a particular one today. She rarely embarked on quests over the ocean, but every once in a while Percy got lucky and there she was. This particular ship only ever set out with her on board. He swam along the edge of the ship, craning his neck to try and spot his landwalker. On the steps of the beautiful ship, sitting with one of those strange white things with symbols on them, he finally spotted her. The landwalker's hair looked like it was spun from the sun itself, curling elegantly around her shoulders like waves on the shore. Her eyes, a sharp stormy gray, held great intelligence and poise. She was adorned in grander and more sophisticated attire then her shipmates yet she never held herself above them. She commanded the ship, ruling with fairness and strength. She was perfect, his landwalker.

"You're not watching that girl again are you?" Grover asked in horror, staring at him.

Percy realized he wore a ridiculous little smile on his face and quickly let it fall.

"No," he denied, but a flush crossed his face, giving him away.

" _Percy – "_ Grover whined, thrashing his tail in agitation. Grover's body thumped against the side of the boat and Percy's landwalker looked up with a frown.

"Shh," Percy hissed, pressing himself against the side of the ship. Grover ducked beneath the waves, slapping Percy with his tail as he went. Percy knew the shark wanted him to dive, but he was not done yet.

 _Come closer,_ Percy silently beckoned as his landwalker stood, closing the strange white thing she always looked at so intently.  _Let me get a better look at you._

His landwalker, with the strange symbol item tucked against her side, walked the perimeter of the boat, the vague frown still on her face. She walked closer to the edge where Percy hid. Percy held his breath, excited, as she moved closer, coming right up to the side of the boat. She peered over the edge, her face a mere tails length from where Percy pressed against the ship. The prince's breath caught: she was even more beautiful up closer. He could count every line on her forehead caused by that unfortunate frown. Her eyes seemed lighter up close, her lips more pink. Her sun-kissed skin gleamed in the light and Percy longed to call out to her. He wondered what she would do if he did.

Resigned to watching from afar, he kept his silence as she scanned the ocean's surface.

"Everything alright m'lady?" One of the landwalker asked.

"I thought I heard something," his landwalker said after a pause. "But I guess it was just the wind."

She turned and walked away from the edge, despite Percy's mental urging not too. He sighed as she disappeared from sight, heading down to the heart of the ship.

"Percy," Grover hissed, nipping the merman's tail.

"I'm coming," Percy said sadly. With one last longing look at the ship, he dove beneath the surface after his friend.

* * *

Poseidon was not pleased when Percy arrived back at the palace. Grover hovered nervously around the prince, pressing close to him as they swam when he sensed the king's displeasure. Percy pretended not to see the scowl on his father's face or the tight grip he held on his trident.

"Perseus," he said, his voice low. It was his 'warning' voice. Percy pretended not to noticed that either.

"Dad," he greeted, barely sparing his father a glance.

Triton, who hovered around the throne room, gave Percy a careful look over, not so subtly checking his baby brother for injury. Honestly, if the two had it their way Percy would never leave the palace. Percy gave him a tight smile, flipping his tail a little to demonstrate his continued good health. Satisfied, Triton returned to his previous activity – that is moping around.

"Where have you been?" Poseidon demanded, swimming in the youngest prince's way.

Percy crossed his arms, scowling. As if his father did not know. He almost destroyed Percy's favorite ship after all.

"At the graveyard, although you already knew that didn't you?"

Poseidon's scowl deepened. The water swirled with his disapproval; Percy's second warning.

"I told you not to visit that place anymore," Poseidon said sternly. His face, which usually brought warmth and comfort to his son, was an expressionless mask. His eyes, a shade darker than the ones that graced Percy's own face, fixed on the young merman in agitation.

"You said not to visit alone," Percy managed through gritted teeth, "I wasn't alone."

Percy was not willing to throw Grover directly under Poseidon's cold fury so he left the shark out of it. Grover himself pressed closer to Percy's side, his curved nose burying under his arm. Percy let his arm fall around the anxious shark, a silent promise to protect him.

Poseidon sighed, his anger evaporating as quickly as it arrived. He rubbed his forehead, the trident loosening in his grasp.

"Grover doesn't not count Percy," he said.

"Why not?" Percy protested.

"Grover," Poseidon addressed. The shark jerked, poking his head out from its nook in Percy's side.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my son," The king continued, exhaustion and exasperation at war in his voice. "Kindly let us be."

Grover did not need to be told twice. He thumped his tail against Percy sympathetically and shot out of sight.

"Why doesn't Grover count?" Percy pressed as the shark disappeared in the water.

"Because he is a nurse shark Percy," Poseidon exclaimed. "He is frightened of his own shadow."

"Lay off him would you?" Triton butted in, giving his father a disapproving look. Percy almost groaned, wishing his brother had just stayed out of it.

Poseidon bristled.

"Really, Triton? Does your brother's safety mean so little to you?"

"Really Dad?" Triton mocked back, his eyes flashing. "I'm not the one who abandons his family when they are in danger – "

The water churned as Poseidon's temper flared, the currents accelerating as his pulse raised. Percy knew the argument would be catastrophic, they always were this time of year. So he flicked his tail and propelled himself between his father and brother.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Percy hastily intervened, positioning himself so Triton could not glare at their father. "I'm sorry. If it would make you feel better I can take someone else with me next time I go."

"It would." Poseidon said shortly, reaching out to move Percy out of the way to scold Triton.

"Great," Percy said, slipping his arms around his father. "I'll do that next time. I'm sorry I worried you."

Poseidon was stiff as Percy hugged him. He tried to hang onto his anger, but it melted away as he wrapped his arms around his youngest son. He sighed and ran his fingers through Percy's dark locks.

"Must you worry me so?" He grumbled, pulling Percy close.

Percy bit down his immediate response, which was to say that his father worried about the smallest things and  _everything_  worried him. Instead he just repeated: "Sorry."

"Next time you wish to visit that death trap, bring Ares along with you."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, jerking out of his father's grip to gape up at him. "No!"

Poseidon gave him an unimpressed look. "Ares is the fiercest warrior in all the kingdom."

"And an ass," Percy protested, "He hates me! And I hate him!"

"Now Percy," Poseidon started to say but Triton cut him off with a snort.

"So you'd send him out with someone who hates him?" Triton cut in angrily. "That's ridiculous. I'll go with him."

"You will not," Poseidon said firmly.

"Why, afraid I won't be able to protect him as well as you protected Mom?" Triton sneered. Percy could have slapped him; he just got Poseidon to calm down.

Poseidon's face darkened. "Do not speak of matters you know nothing of Triton. The world is dangerous and it is my job to make sure both of you are safe."

"Fat load of good you've done so far," Triton snarled.

"Stop it!" Percy said.

"You will not speak to me in that manner Triton," Poseidon declared, pushing Percy out of his way. "And this does not concern you Perseus. Go to your room."

"Oh sure, wouldn't want little Percy to learn what a failure you are – "

"Stop," Percy repeated forcefully. The ocean rocked furiously with the return of Poseidon's anger. Fish darted for cover as their lord's fury broke around them. He reached out to place a hand on his father's arm.

"I said go to your room Perseus!" Poseidon thundered, slamming his trident against the palace floor. The ocean surged and Percy found himself tumbling tail-over-head backwards. It did not hurt, Poseidon would never hurt him, but the mere fact that his father used his power against Percy, who was only trying to help, infuriated the prince.

"Fine," he spat, "Fine. If you two want to act like jackasses and tear this family apart, go right ahead. Don't expect me to play referee again."

Cold fury burned in his throat as Percy twisted around, darting out one of the palace windows and into the open ocean. He could still hear Triton and Poseidon arguing behind him. With several long, powerful strokes of his tail Percy propelled himself across the water, far away from the shouting and the anger. When he could no longer see the palace he allowed himself to slow down, letting the current take him.

Fine. Fine. It was fine. If Triton wanted to throw away his relationship with their father, and if Poseidon wanted to keep on refusing to address that night, then so be it. It was fine.

Percy groaned. No, it was not fine. With a sigh, he turned around to head back to the nightmare he left when something caught his eye. The current he took refuge in updrafted, bringing him close to the surface. Poseidon's anger tormented the surface of the ocean with a terrible ferocity. Waves, taller then even the leanest ship, crashed upon the surface. And caught in the center of the storm, bobbing dangerously with every wave, was Percy's favorite ship.

He watched in horror as wave after wave assaulted the ship, throwing it backwards and forwards, dragging it under and spitting it high.

"No, no, no," Percy moaned reaching out for the ship. His powers nowhere near matched the king of the sea's, but he focused all his energy on the ship.

"You will not sink," he declared. "I will not let you sink."

The ocean did not want to yield to Percy's command. It roared against his orders, but Percy held tight.

"Not this ship," He repeated forcefully. The storm raged on, but the water around the ship settled enough that the ship no longer was in immediate danger of collapsing. It took all of the prince's willpower and concentration to keep the ship afloat.

 _Dad calm down!_ Percy screamed mentally, hoping his father got the message. He did not know how long he could keep the ship alive.  _Dad!_

A splash almost startled Percy enough to release the boat. He blinked in surprise as gold flashed before him. He briefly wondered if part of the ship's elaborate decorations fell off when he realized the gold was attached to something, some _one._ A very familiar someone who was sinking very fast.

His landwalker.

Percy glanced desperately up at the ship.

"Think you can hang on until I get back?" Percy asked.

Below, his landwalker kicked against the ocean's grip, but she was not strong enough to fight the current's pull. Percy did not contemplate any longer. He released his hold on the sea and dove after the girl. She had stopped kicking by now, her arms outstretched towards the surface. Her wise gray eyes were half shut. Percy only had a moment to think  _wow she's beautiful_ before he wrapped his arms around her. With one strong push of his tail they broke the surface.

He glanced desperately at the limp form in his arms. Was she breathing?

"Breath," Percy gasped, frantically trying to keep the girl's head above water. Landwalkers were incredibly fragile; he knew they could not breathe underwater. His landwalker's chest was still however, and he knew that was not a good thing.

"Oh come on, please," Percy begged, slapping her face. His mind was foggy with panic. What should he do? What could he do? There were no gills for him to force open, he could not run her through the current to get oxygen flowing. How did you force a landwalker's mouth to work?

Then the girl was coughing, spewing seawater and hacking terribly.

"That's it," Percy encouraged, relief plowing into him. He held the girl close, making sure her head stayed above the rolling waves. "Just keep breathing, it's okay. I've got you."

The girl's eyes rolled back and she fell limp in his arms once more.

"No!" Percy cried in horror, but he could feel her hot shallow breath against his neck. He paused, his tail flicking lightly to keep the pair above water as he examined her. She was still breathing, but was unresponsive. He could feel her heartbeat under his fingertips.

"You passed out." He surmised. He was not sure what that meant. Was she exhausted or had the water hurt her internally in some way? Damn, he wished he knew more about landwalkers.

"You're going to be okay," he promised her. "I'll make sure of it."

He looked out over the surface. The ship was far in the distance by now. He was relieved to see it still sailed regardless of his assistance. Wonderfully sturdy things, ships.

Percy rolled onto his back, belly exposed to the surface. He carefully situated the girl on top of him, her head resting gently on his chest. It was difficult work, keeping the girl afloat  _and_ swimming after the ship. He would manage though. One arm wrapped protectively around the golden haired landwalker, keeping her firmly in place, while the other coasted through the water as he steered them after the boat.

"Not how I pictured meeting you," Percy confessed to the girl as he swam. "You were a little more conscious in my dreams. Not that I've dreamed about you, except maybe I have. Don't be too offended, they were nice dreams – oh I didn't mean it like that either! You're just going to have to ignore me, I'm a bit of an idiot. My name's Percy by the way. Wish I knew yours."

The girl remained silent, not that Percy expected anything else. They followed the boat as it steered out of the storm. Percy was careful not to get too close. He did not know what would happen if they saw him.

"They'd probably think I kidnapped you, because that's just my luck," he told his unresponsive charge.

He watched the ship draw closer and closer to shore, stopping in a spot that was simply crawling with other landwalkers. Percy sighed. There was no way he could slip in there unseen. But he knew he had to get his landwalker to land soon. She needed help.

He surveyed the coast, looking for a safe place he could swim into. There was sandy beach not too far from where the ship pulled in, Percy swam up to it. He had trouble navigating the thinner the water got. His tail thumped against the sand, stirring up the water but not getting them much closer to the shore.

"Sorry I can't get you all the way to shore," he panted. He gently laid her down in the shallow water.

He stared down at her face, trying to memorize it. He would probably never get this close to her ever again. The thought depressed him. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and he gently pried it off. She was so beautiful he thought. He sighed as he pulled away. He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle sway of the waves as he called upon the ocean. The water around the girl swelled, gently pushing her further up the surf until her head rested on the beach.

"Farewell my landwalker," He called softly.

He glanced around at the other landwalkers as they exited the ship. He swam closer, observing closely. They were frantic, running all over the ship. One particular male was panicking to an extreme, pulling at his hair as he dashed around. Percy gave the boat a little push and the male stumbled. His head turned sharply, towards the beach as Percy hoped he would. The landwalker caught sight of the girl sprawled out in the sand. He shouted behind him at the other landwalkers, gesturing wildly at the shore below.

His landwalker stirred, her gray eyes lethargically opening as the male knelt by her side. He helped her sit up frantically checking for wounds as the girl blinked out at sea. Instinctively Percy sank deeper beneath the waves until only his eyes remained about the water. His fears were unfounded however, the landwalkers could not see him. He watched as they corralled her to her feet, relief evident on their weary faces. His landwalker looked dazed, her eyes blinking owlishly as she stared out at the calm blue ocean. Percy allowed himself to believe she was looking for him even though he knew it was a vain fantasy. He watched with a heavy heart as they led his golden haired landwalker away from the ocean and out of his sight.

Percy heaved a heavy sigh, letting himself sink into the serene ocean. He would have to head back now, back to his father's palace, to the anger and the shouting. His little bubble of happiness would be broken, but for now, he was content. His landwalker was safe.


	2. Darling It's Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If only…ah but your father shall never allow it. I'm afraid you'll have to continue admiring from afar."
> 
> "If only what?" Percy asked slowly.
> 
> The sea serpent looked surprised. "Why, if only he allowed you to walk the surface with the landwalkers."

As Percy swam back towards the palace he noticed the ocean had calmed. Giant waves no longer rocked the sea, but he could still feel his father’s agitation thrumming through the current. He coasted over the undersea kingdom, observing the scene below. Poseidon's kingdom was beautiful. In the dark waters, glowfish patrolled the aquatic streets. Grand columns towered on the ocean floor, their pearl white surfaces enchanted to give off an illuminatus glow. Houses, built from shells, coral and stone dotted around the grand palace. A few merfolk lurked about, tucked away inside their abodes either for rest or to escape their lord's wrath.

Percy floated up to the top of the palace. He had no doubt that Poseidon was waiting for him. He wondered how long he could put off the inevitable argument. To prolong that confrontation, Percy wiggled through the window of one of his father's numerous greeting halls. This would be the last place Poseidon would look for him. As he sank into the room he realized he was not alone; a mermaid floated down the corridor. She spotted him before he even sensed her.

"My prince," came the gentle call.

Percy relaxed as he recognized his companion. Hestia, a loyal member of his father's council, swam before him. Hestia was Poseidon's Surface Liaison therefore the only merperson with explicit permission to breach the surface. Her job encompassed keeping an eye on the landwalkers and reporting any concerns to her king. She also happened to be one of the kindest creatures Percy had ever met. He smiled, swimming over to greet her.

"Hi Hestia. Did the two finally calm down?"

"Prince Triton refuses to speak to the King," Hestia said with a sigh. "And your father searches for you. But set those worries aside for a moment. You know it is forbidden to breach the surface Percy, much less come in contact with the landwalkers."

Percy froze at her hushed words. Of course Hestia would know. After all, watching merfolk-landwalker interaction _was_ her job.

"She was drowning," Percy beseeched, "she would have died."

"And what if she saw you?" Hestia asked, her eyes wide, "Percy you know how dangerous that it."

"She was unconscious."

"Not for the entire time," Hestia divulged in an urgent whisper. Percy sucked in a deep breath. "Understand now? Oh Percy you could have been in grave danger, and there was no one around to help you!"

"I couldn't just let her die," Percy said. He could not have watched his landwalker grow weaker, her kicks slowing as she took her final breath, those gray eyes staring unseeing up at him. He shuddered at the terrible thought. No.

Hestia's eyes were sad and kind. "I know."

"Do you have to tell Dad?" Percy asked tiredly. He could not ask Hestia to keep this secret for him, it would not be fair.

"No...but I don't have to," Hestia said gravely, "You called out for him to calm the ocean. He felt you. He knew what you were doing."

Percy winced. Oops. Well, he was in big trouble now. Maybe he could swim over to the abyss and throw himself down to save Poseidon the trouble.

" _Perseus_."

Speaking of the devil. Percy looked over at Hestia, giving her a brave smile.

"Thanks for the chat, Hestia. Don't worry about me," he said as she opened her mouth. He knew she had a soft spot for the landwalkers, just like he did. But he did not want her getting into trouble on his account. "I'll go see him."

Poseidon stormed through the palace, stopping when he caught sight of Percy. The young prince took a deep breath and swam up to his father. Poseidon's face was dark, and the water around him formed into little vicious whirlpools. No, he was not pleased. Percy bowed his head as he stopped in front of him. He waited for the king to say something.

"I don't have any words to describe how angry I am," Poseidon began, his voice low and dangerous like it got when he was truly pissed. Percy winced, his head still bowed. "You know better. Dammit Percy they're dangerous!"

Percy bit his tongue, resisting the urge to remind Poseidon that his people were just as dangerous. He did not think it would go ever very well now... or you know _ever_. He still did not look at his father.

"What if they spotted you or the girl woke up? What would you have done?" When Percy did not respond he slammed his trident against the floor, demanding, "Well Perseus?"

"She was dying," Percy tried, looking up for the first time. That apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"Then you should have let her die!" Poseidon snarled, his voice echoing through the water. Percy bristled angrily, ready to fight, as his father continued furiously, "I expected better from you Percy!"

That stilled Percy's tongue. He faltered, angry and confused.

"I expect Triton to be reckless and unruly! I really thought you were above that. You not only put yourself in danger, but our people's entire way of life. I'm disappointed in you, Perseus, very disappointed." Poseidon slammed his trident against the ground, sending shock waves through the water.

Percy felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Poseidon often was angry with him, but not once had he expressed...disappointment. He held Percy to higher standards. But it _wasn't fair._ How dare he? The girl was _dying,_ Percy could not just leave her! That would not have been right, and Percy knew he would not have been able to live with himself if he let his landwalker die.

Percy let out a bitter laugh. "Put our people in danger? From what? The girl wasn't even _conscious._ And what if she was? What would she have done? Gone home and told all her friends that a strange fishman saved her? Nobody would believe her! I put _nobody_ in danger, so you don't dare put that on me."

"Talk spreads," Poseidon insisted angrily, "You are young and reckless, you don't understand! Talk is _dangerous._ No, trouble may not have come this time, but what about the next? What if a landwalker sees one of us and puts their story together with the girls? That's all it takes Perseus, for our hard won peace to evaporate."

"She was dying," Percy repeated fiercely. "I won't just sit back and let people die like you."

Poseidon recoiled as if Percy slapped him. Percy knew that was a low blow, something else his father probably expected from Triton and not Percy, but he was too angry to care. Without giving his father a chance to collect himself, Percy darted out the window and into the ocean. With powerful long strokes of his tail, Percy distanced himself from the palace. Such an escape got him into trouble last time, but Percy was not heading for the surface. Instead, he swam to his ship graveyard. The graveyard slowly came into sight, broken masts and rotting wood rising out of the mist in eerie silence. Percy easily slipped through the carnage, heading for his favorite ship.

"Percy!"

Percy twisted around at the frantic call, his eyes capturing a darting figure through the murky water. He sighed as Grover floundered into sight, the nurse shark squeezing through a porthole to reach the merman's side.

"Did my father ask you to follow me?" He demanded tersely, swimming backwards so Grover could not butt against him. Grover hesitated, obviously distressed by his avoidance.

"No!" Grover denied, horrified. "I was - Percy I was _worried._ They said you went to the surface and rescued a landwalker."

"Sorry," Percy muttered, letting the shark nuzzle reassuringly against him. "And yeah I did."

"Percy!" Grover cried in distress. "They saw you?"

"She was unconscious," Percy protested. Hestia's words niggled at the back of his mind but he pushed them away. Even if his landwalker did remember (which Percy secretly hoped she did), she was smart. His landwalker would know better than to go blabbing her mouth. His anger retreated a little as he grinned dreamily at the shark. "It was my landwalker Grover. She fell off the boat and the waves pulled her under. I saved her and brought her to shore. Gods, you should have seen her. She's even prettier up close."

Grover made an odd noise, somewhere between a whine and a moan. "Oh Percy."

"Quit worrying, my father does enough of that," Percy said, gently whacking his friend on the nose. He settled against the side of his ship, his tail nestling neatly against the railing. He closed his eyes, seeing his landwalker shakily standing up on the shore, looking over her shoulder at the water. "I don't regret it."

"I know," Grover grumbled, nervously circling above the prince's head. "Your father is very angry."

"My father can - " Percy started to retort when the ship gave a low groan. Grover twisted around, swimming closer to his friend as Percy sat up. The ship lurched. Unlike last time, however, the ship did not stop. Percy could hear the sound of brittle wood snapping, the entire ocean seemed to tilt as Percy suddenly found himself sideways, the ship falling into the abyss below.

"Percy!" Grover panicked. The prince snatched his friend, holding the shark close. He lashed his tail out, breaking through the fragile ship's body enough to dislodge himself and propel them to safety. They escaped just in time, hovering precariously on the ledge as Percy's precious ship tumbling into darkness. The ship scratched against the side of the chasm as it fell, creating a terrible high pitch squeal that set Percy's teeth on edge. _Boom._

Percy waited, stunned, as the ocean returned to silence. The fall stirred up the mud, turning the already murky water into an almost opaque wall of filth. His ship was gone, swallowed by the abyss below. Grover trembled against him, the shark's tail gently swishing back and forth.

"Is it over?" Grover asked.

"Yeah it's over," Percy said bitterly, releasing the shark. "My ship's gone."

"Don't be too upset," Grover said quickly, "there are plenty of ships here. And the other ones are, ah, quite nice too. They all have those circle thingy you like, what did you call it? Wheels?"

"That was _my_ ship," Percy seethed, "Damn it, hasn't he done enough? Why couldn't he leave my ship alone?"

"Who?"

"My father, who else," Percy snapped. He floated over the abyss, glaring down into the dark chasm. "That was totally uncalled for. If Poseidon wants to be petty, then fine. Why shouldn't the all mighty king of the sea behave like a child?"

"Percy," Grover warned, his voice tight.

"No, I'm done. I'm through putting up with his little temper tantrums." He paused. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything left of my ship to salvage."

"What?" Grover protested, swimming closer. The shark faltered as he crossed over the chasm, but bravely continued on until he reached his prince's side. "Percy don't be ridiculous."

" _I'm_ not the one being ridiculous." Percy huffed, crossing his arms. "I’m going down. You don't have to come with me."

With that, Percy plunged into the darkness. After a moment and some moaning, Grover followed.

"You don't have to follow Grover," Percy said kindly, stopping the loyal shark. His anger simmered to a spark as he regarded his friend. Grover did not deserve his ire. "Really, I'll be fine. I'm just upset. You don't have to drag yourself into this too."

But the little shark shook his head, pressing closer to his prince. "Uh-uh. You'll get into trouble without me. I'm here with you."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Grover."

The pair moved on. As they swam lower, their sight all but obscured by the unsettled silt, Percy conceded that he maybe did not think this through. Perhaps it was not his greatest idea, but Percy squared his shoulders and soldiered on. He was not turning back now. There were no other living fish down here, Percy could not feel the hum of electromagnetism along his scales that alerted him to their presences. It was only himself and Grover, sinking lower into the darkness.

Percy reached his hands out, letting the current guide him. The bottom of the chasm, in addition to being pitch black, was icy cold. Grover shivered beside him, pressing close. Percy could feel the ship beneath them, broken and scattered in thousands of little pieces. He sighed, disappointed. There would be no fixing that; he doubted there was anything even salvageable. He brushed his fingers over Grover, opening his mouth to speak to the shark when a glow caught his eye. Surprised, Percy turned to survey the faint light. It came from his left, lower then where the merman and his companion swam. The light bobbed up and down, slowly, mesmerizing, not unlike a jellyfish. Percy frowned, flicking his tail lightly. He got nothing from the light, no tingle down his scales that signified another living creature nearby.

"Hello?" Percy called. The light bobbed. "Is someone there? Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." The light seemed to move closer. It reminded Percy of an anglerfish with its light bobbing before its giant mouth. But he could feel the life of an anglerfish, unlike this creature before him which he got nothing from. Grover twitched at his side and Percy looked down at him. Was the light afraid of Grover? The thought was almost laughable.

"The shark is Grover, but don't worry he won't hurt you. He's not hungry," Percy called. Then, after a moment of consideration, added, "He wouldn't be able to hurt you even if he were hungry.”                                   

"Hey." Grover protested. The light moved closer and Grover ducked behind Percy, burying his snout in the prince's back.

Suddenly, a bright spark ignited. Percy jerked backwards, his body tensing, but no attack came. Instead, as Percy blinked furiously to adjust his eyes, a figure emerged from the cavern and stood in front of the pair. As his eyes adjusted, Percy realized the blinding light came from a staff, a strange orb at the end of a long reed held in the hands of a ... Percy was not sure _what._ From the waist up, the stranger looked like any merperson. He had broad shoulders with a long beard as dark as the abyss. Atop his head rose what seemed to be two crab arms, small and clicking at the particles around his head. However, he sported not the broad tail of a merman, or the strange double appendages of the landwalkers, but rather a long, thin and spindly tail that flowed behind him. His tail was unlike any Percy had ever seen. It snaked behind him, twice as long as his body, bonelessly twisting and looping behind him, not unlike a sea serpent.  

"Prince Perseus," the male said, his eyes wide. His torso dipped as he bowed low to the son of Poseidon. "It is an honor and a privilege."

"Ah," Percy said awkwardly, "Thanks? Just Percy is fine."

"Prince Percy." The stranger repeated in delight, a smile twisted up his face. "My prince, what are you doing in this wretched place? We are very far down, in darkness and the cold. It is no place for a prince."

"Ah," Percy hesitated, mind whirling as he tried to come up with a worthy excuse. _My father's pissed at me and destroyed my favorite ship so I childishly followed it down here to spite him?_ Not his best moment to be sure.

"No matter," the stranger waved his hand. "Come, my abode is right here and you are weary. Take a rest then I can assist your ascent back to your father."

The creature turned, holding the light high, illuminating a cave entrance behind him. Grover shook his head, eyes wide as he stared up at Percy. _Don't do it,_ he seemed to say.

"That's awfully kind," Percy hedged. The stranger bowed, his bizarre tail twitching. Percy could not lie, he was curious. Grover seemed to sense his conviction wavering because the shark rammed his head into the prince's back. Percy sighed. "But I'm afraid we have to -"

"Peace youngling I mean neither you nor your prince harm. I only wish to lighten your burdens." The creature said, noticing Grover's anxiety. “Come inside, so I may refresh you before I assist you."

"Refresh?" Grover repeated, finally peeking out from behind Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes, the quickest way to Grover’s heart was through his stomach. Percy, followed by the now eager shark, followed the stranger inside the cave. The cave was as dark as the chasm they left behind, but the creature placed his staff in the center and its light spread throughout the enclosure. A large cauldron sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by strange ingredients and bottles. The creature disappeared and reappeared a moment later, a basket in his arm. Grover locked onto the basket in an instant, waiting perfectly still. The creature smiled and held the basket out to Percy.

"Whatever your prince does not want you may have," he told the shark as Percy took the basket from his hands. Percy peered at the contents, at what appeared to be raw squid and whale blubber.

"You know, I'm not hungry," Percy said with forced nonchalance. "Grover?"

He held the basket out to the shark, who gleefully dived in. Percy released the basket and let his friend gorge himself. While Grover was occupied, Percy turned his attention back to the strange creature before him, who watched Percy closely.

"I don't mean to be rude," Percy said awkwardly, "And ah, thanks for helping us, but I'm not sure...?"

"What I am?" the male guessed with a wiry smile. Percy winced but the stranger just laughed and waved his hand. "Worry not my young prince, I would not expect you to know. Your Lord Poseidon is not fond of my kind." A bitter smile accompanied his words. "I am called Oceanus."

"Pleasure to meet you Oceanus," Percy said, bowing his head as he had seen his father greet members of his court for years. A flicker of a smile graced Oceanus' face.

"Believe me, dear prince, the pleasure is all mine."

"What do you mean my father isn't fond of your kind?" Percy asked. He was only slightly worried. After all, Oceanus had been nothing but kind and respectful. If he wished Percy harm, he would have done it in the dark when Percy had not seen him. And if Percy had learned anything the past few days, it was that Poseidon's prejudices were blind.

"We have a… disagreement on the use of my talents," Oceanus said, bitterness coloring his voice. He gestured behind him at the cauldron. "And of course, the landwalkers."

That caught Percy's attention. "The landwalkers?"

"Indeed. I disagreed with his policies towards them. You see, I do not think the air-breathers are much different than us."

"That's what I tell him," Percy grinned.

"I thought so," Oceanus said, his eyes flashing and a small smirk blossoming in the corner of his mouth. "Forgive me for my impertinence, young prince, but I did see you save the princess."

"Who?" Percy asked, confused.

"Your blonde landwalker. She is a princess on land." Oceanus clarified.

Percy blinked. That actually made a lot of sense. It would explain her regal attire, the reverence in which her companions treated her… It suited her, he thought with a smile.

"That was a very brave thing you did, rescuing her. Her people need her, they would be terribly lost without her. She swears someone rescued her you know." Oceanus whispered. Percy's eyes widened in alarm…and hope. She remembered him?

"Such a shame. I am certain if the two of you could meet, you would be perfect for each other. Complimentary." Oceanus heaved a great sigh. "If only…ah but your father shall never allow it. I'm afraid you'll have to continue admiring from afar."

"If only what?" Percy asked slowly.

Oceanus looked surprised. "Why, if only he allowed you to walk the surface with the landwalkers."

Percy snorted, "Even if Dad didn't hate landwalkers that would be impossible."

He flicked his tail to demonstrate. He could not walk on land even if his father somehow became okay with his fascination with the landwalkers. He stared moodily at his tail. It gladdened him to hear Oceanus thought his landwalker would like him, but depressed him at the same time. He would never know.

"No it is not," Oceanus said. When Percy stared at him he tilted his head. "Why don't you know? How do you think the mermaid Hestia monitors the landwalkers? She cannot perform her duties from the sea. She goes up on land. With the legs and feet of a landwalker."

"That's impossible," Percy denied, but his mind was whirling. In truth, he never thought too deeply on Hestia's duties. He honestly had no idea how she gathered her information. But legs?

"Difficult," Oceanus corrected, "but not impossible. Come here."

Oceanus floated over to his vat, Percy lurking over his shoulder. Oceanus tipped the contents of a small black vile into the basin, waving his hand as purple haze rose up. The haze circled the basin, coiling in ringlets before smoothing and – Percy gasped – an image appeared. As Percy gaped in disbelief, his landwalker appeared in the haze. Her hair was tied out of her face, but a few tendrils broke free of their restraints and clung to her windblown cheeks. Her clothes were more casual then he had ever seen, but the white symbol object was still on her lap. He smiled at the gentle image, his heart aching. The image expanded and he realized she was at the beach, her bare feet buried in the sand. Her sharp gray eyes scanned whatever was before her and Percy somehow knew she was searching for something.

“This is her is it not?”

Percy nodded, stunned.

“Her name is Princess Annabeth, her mother rules over the air-breathing nation on land. Her near drowning shook the queen deeply, I doubt she’ll allow the princess to sail for quite some time.”

 _Annabeth._ Percy repeated the name slowly, feeling the syllables out on his tongue. It was simple, but elegant. He grinned; he rather thought it suited her. His face fell as Oceanus’ final words registered. With Poseidon’s ire, and now Annabeth’s accident, it would probably be years before he saw his landwalker again.

"She searches for you," Oceanus said. Percy reluctantly glanced up from the image to find Grover hovering with wide eyes and Oceanus with a smug grin.

"Is she?" He asked in wonder. Oceanus nodded. Percy turned back to the image, staring longingly as his landwalker tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Percy felt Oceanus creep closer, his strange tail wrapping twice around the vat.

"I can give you what you wish for young prince."

"How?" Percy asked slowly, ignoring Grover's stammering as the shark darted to his side. He pushed Grover away, watching Oceanus instead.

"Like I said, it is difficult, but not impossible. Worth it, if you'd like to be with your landwalker." Oceanus waved a hand towards the image. He pulled his staff against his body, swirling his hand over the orb of light until it too swirled. "This kind of magic does require a sacrifice however, and a condition."

"I don't like this Percy," Grover hissed.

"Like what?" Percy asked, ignoring Grover once more. The shark nipped at his fins in displeasure. Percy brushed him off.

"The incantation will require you to give up something personal - your voice." Oceanus tapped his throat. "Which is a small price to pay for legs is it not? As for the condition, the magic thrives on emotions. For your Hestia, it is her duty and loyalty. For you, love. If your princess," he motioned towards his landwalker in the mist, "Marries another, the spell will break. And by break, I do mean break."

Oceanus met Percy's eyes. "If the spell breaks, your body will not survive the shock, regardless if you are in the water or not. Poseidon himself would not be able to save you."

The space grew cold as Oceanus spoke, the light dimming until only Oceanus' eyes could be seen.

"But, worry not. Once your princess meets you, she will not want any other." The light returned and Oceanus smirked at Percy. "You have naught to be concerned about."

"So...you can give me legs if I only give up my voice?" Percy clarified.

"Simple as that."

"Thanks for your offer, but we really need to be going," Grover pipped up, boldly cutting between Percy and Oceanus. "Percy, come on."

"I'll do it," Percy said over the shark.

" _Percy!"_

''No, think about it Grover," Percy entreated, "think about it. Dad thinks landwalkers are terrible and dangerous - I can prove him wrong. I can show him they're just like us. He may not believe Hestia, but he'll _have_ to believe me. Especially once he meets my landwalker. Together, we can prove to him that landwalkers and merfolk can peacefully coexist."

"You don't know if she'll even like you," Grover cried. Percy scowled and the shark floundered, "No – not, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was, you don't know if she'll be okay with you being a merman!"

"She will be," Percy said confidently. "It'll be perfect.''

"A sound plan, my prince," Oceanus cut in smoothly. "And all you have to do is marry the princess."

Percy turned to Grover with a grin. It was a crazy plan, he knew. There were so many variables and things that could go wrong... but it felt _right_. He could do this. The chance to get to know his landwalker in person – it was like a dream come true.

"I still don't think – " Grover fretted.

"Grover. Trust me."

The shark stared at him, his tail flicking nervously. But he met Percy's earnest and hopeful face...and sighed. "What's he have to do?"

"You've got the easy part," Oceanus said. He drew closer to Percy, his tail sliding passed the prince to grab one of the vibrant bottles behind him. "All you have to do is drink this. Of course, it shall burn on the way down, stealing your voice as it changes your body. Expect a little discomfort."

"Just drink it?" Percy repeated, baffled, "I thought you said it was difficult."

"My dear prince, it is exceedingly difficult to brew. Your father can trigger the change with that delightful trident of his but us others must make due in another fashions. This bottle took me eight months to brew. But of course, if you could enact that little plan of yours, all that trouble would be worth it."

Percy took the bottle from him, nodding solemnly. "Thank you Oceanus. You're doing us all a great service. When I come back, I'll have a talk with my father about your banishment."

Oceanus gave him a thin smile. "Will you now. Well, unless you have any other questions...?"

"No, no," Percy said, looking down at the cold bottle in his hands.

Oceanus looked at him expectantly.

"What, drink it now?"

"That was the general idea," Oceanus sighed, "so I can monitor you and make sure the transformation goes as planned."

"But I won't be able to breath," Percy pointed out.

"We'll get you to the surface in time," Oceanus assured him.

"Oh." Percy brought the bottle up to his face. He uncapped it, wrinkling his nose at the rotten stench that emerged. He met Grover's nervous gaze and put on a brave smile. "Well, here goes nothing."

He tilted the bottle back and swallowed its contents in one gulp. The concoction burned, his throat was on fire. The bottle slipped from his fingers as he grabbed his throat in panic. He curled into himself, burying his face against his scales as he fought back a scream. The fire spread, the terrible burning scorching his gills and then engulfing his chest. He was sure he was screaming by now, but he could not hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears. He clawed at his throat, twitching uncontrollably.

 _Stop stop!_ He wanted to cry. He could not breath, his gills were not working. The damn fire kept spreading, his tail felt molten. Gods when was it going to stop?! His entire body was in agony, burning and trembling. _Make it stop!_

Then he was breathing, deep shuddering breaths as he greedily pulled in air. He coughed, hacking up water and blood and gods knows what else. There was something soft beneath his fingers and he dug in, alarmed to find the surface beneath him give under his clawing fingers. His vision swam with dark spots as his body spasmed. Slowly, his gasps calmed, the coughing receding as his vision returned. He blinked once, twice as he relaxed. He laid there, trembling from residual pain and shock.

He was on a beach, face down in the sand. He turned over, his arms weak and shaky. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, dragging his...legs. Legs! Percy blinked at the limbs below his waist in awe and disbelief. He reached a shaking hand out to poke one of them. Yep, that was definitely his. They were so different from his tail! They were a little shorter and there was a strange knot half way that - oh! - it allowed him to bend the leg. He flexed his leg, watching in wonder as it bent so the two halves actually touched. At the tip, instead of fins, he had two feet. He gave his toes an experimental wiggle and the little digits moved.

Giddiness bubbled up inside him, and he started to laugh. Only, he made no sound. His shoulders shook from his mirth, his mouth was open, yet no sound emerged. Percy brought a hand up to his throat. Right, Oceanus said the potion would take his voice. Still it was unsettling. He tried to make some noise, shout, giggle, anything but to no avail. His vocal cords refused to work. _You knew that would happen,_ he told himself, trying to cover up his frustration. Something splashed in the surf and Percy glanced up to see a fin slicing nervously through the water

Grover.

Percy crawled into the ocean, reaching out to assure the shark he was okay. Grover darted forward and rubbed anxiously against Percy once the water was deep enough for him to swim through.

 _I'm okay,_ Percy tried to assure him, grinning down at his friend. He motioned towards his new legs. _Look Grover, it worked!_ To prove his point, Percy heaved himself up, grinning as he placed both feet flat in the sand to stand for the first time. As he straightened, he was alarmed as pain shot up his legs. It felt like someone was stabbing him from inside, starting at the bottom of his feet and carving up his entire leg. He screamed, or at least his mouthed opened in distress as his chest constricted, falling back into the water. Grover was on him in a flash, the shark anxiously butting against him as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

His head submerged, he could hear Grover's panicked voice: "Oh gods, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Percy sat up, gasping as he remembered he could no longer breathe underwater. He ran a hand over his trembling legs. They _looked_ okay. No blood, no twisted bones. Yet the former merman knew what he felt. He reached out to gently pat Grover's head, trying to calm the shark down. _Let's try this again,_ Percy thought. As Grover hovered nervously, Percy shakily tried to stand. Pain shot through him again and he collapsed face first in the water.

"Oh no, something went wrong, something's not right," Grover fretted. Percy sputtered, sitting up. He waved the shark off. Maybe his legs needed to adjust to holding his weight? It should wear off right?

"Are you alright?"

Percy's head snapped up. Hurrying towards him across the sand, looking exactly as she had in Oceanus' cave, was his landwalker. Percy gaped at her as she took a few steps into the surf, eyeing him in concern. Her eyes met his, widening slightly as they ran over his face. Annabeth was here, in front of him, fully conscious. Percy could not believe this was real. A grin found its way up his lips and he beamed at her.

"Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked, her brow furrowed as she took in his smile. Behind her, two landwalkers hovered nervously. One of them, a thin wiry male with black hair and a curious patch over his eye, assessed Percy distrustfully.

"M'lady," He called, his face pinched unhappily as he waded in after her, "he could be dangerous, please let us handle this."

"Or he could need help," Annabeth shot back, glaring at the male over her shoulder. "I think he's hurt."

 _I'm fine,_ Percy tried to say. He forced himself to his feet, wincing as pain laced up the new limbs again. As his knees buckled, Annabeth darted forward, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him up. The male made a noise of protest, but she paid him no mind. She managed to keep Percy up as he bit his tongue, trying to breathe through the pain. It sliced up his legs once more, from the sole of his feet all the way up to his thigh. Even after swaying on his feet for a few moments, it showed no sign of letting up. But he found he could not care less; his landwalker was holding him. He gave her a weak smile and a crease appeared between her eyes as she assessed him. He could not believe she was so close to him, he could feel her breath against his face. He tilted his head to try and get a better look at her face, wanting to see those eyes again.

"I don't see where you're injured at."

Percy waved his hand. Even if he could speak, how could he explain that the pain came from inside because his legs just formed? Annabeth frowned.

"Where did you come from?" She eyed him critically, searching his face, "were you ship wrecked?"

Percy stared at her. Ship wrecked? Well, that was as good excuse as any. He could not very well tell her he was a merman off the bat, so he nodded. She looked satisfied, turning to level a 'I told you so' glare at the male hovering before them.

He scowled. "We should get him ashore then. We can drop him off at the village doctor and - "

"Absolutely not," his landwalker cut in. "We'll take him to the palace."

"M'lady - "

"That's final Ethan," Annabeth commanded. The male, Ethan, closed his mouth with a snap, displeasure flashing in his eye.

"Drew, come help me."

The second landwalker, a tall and beautiful female, although not as beautiful as Annabeth, wrinkled her nose. She heaved a great sigh, looking extremely put upon as his landwalker glared at her. She splashed into the water, her eyes flashing in a way that told Percy, even without words, that she totally blamed him for ruining her outfit. She ducked under Percy's other arm, supporting the former merman as they stumbled towards the shore. Annabeth steadily ignored Ethan's angry glare as they set out across the sand. Percy twisted around and looked at the ocean. The waves rolled calmly against the sand, catching the sunlight perfectly and gleaming like a brand new pearl. He could see Grover's dorsal fin cutting through the surf. They were leaving the ocean. Every painful step he took transported him further away from the only home he had ever known.

"It's okay, we're almost to the carriage." Annabeth said.

Percy reluctantly tore his gaze away from the water to peer at her. She gave him a half-smile, a simple halfhearted upturn to one side of her face but it stole his breath. He grinned in response, and did not look back at the water again. They hobbled across the sand and onto a path. A large white carriage awaited them but Percy froze when he spotted the pair of creatures that were attached. They were large, almost taller than him, with long noses and a mane of shaggy hair running down their necks. They were beautiful. He was so busy gawking he barely even realized the angry girl, Drew, released him and left him leaning solely leaning against Annabeth.

"Geez, you'd think he'd never seen a horse before," she grumbled as she stormed away.

Percy reached a tentative hand out and the large creature tossed its head a little before pressing its nose against his palm. It was cold and wet and if Percy could have, he would have laughed. He turned to Annabeth with a broad grin. She stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"It's just a horse," she said slowly, leading him to the carriage the 'horse' was attached to. "Come one, we need to get you checked out."

 _They're magnificent_ , Percy wanted to say, reluctantly letting his landwalker drag him away. She stepped inside the carriage behind the horses. Ethan stepped up to Percy and begrudgingly helped the former merman up.

"To the castle," Annabeth demanded. "Make haste."

The carriage lurched and suddenly they were moving forward. Despite Annabeth's protests Percy leaned out the window, watching in amazement as the horse easily pulled the carriage. They’re like the dolphins that pulled Dad’s carriage, Percy thought in wonder. He let Annabeth pull him back inside, still grinning widely.

The princess kept a firm hand on Percy’s arm, preventing him from leaning out the window again. Instead, he craned his head and gaped as they rode through what must be a landwalkers’ village. Their houses were tall, made out of the same material their ships were, but the tops were pointed. Landwalkers ran around, supported upright by their twin legs, coming and going in the busy marketplace. Percy eagerly watched them jump, dance, and do all sorts of incredible feats of acrobatics Percy never thought possible above waves.

He felt the landwalkers in the carriage watching him and he shifted uncomfortably, finally tearing his gaze away from the outside world to blink at his three companions. Drew gave him an open look of disbelief, her pretty face twisted in an ugly sneer. Ethan just stared at him, obviously puzzled. By his side Annabeth frowned, a slight pucker on her brow as she examined him.

He titled his head, _what?_

“That’s the village of York,” Annabeth said finally, breaking the awkward silence. “It is our most flourishing village and resides right outside our castle.”

Percy peered out the carriage again and, sure enough, he could see a castle looming before them. Annabeth’s castle however, looked _nothing_ like the underwater one Percy lived in. This castle towered over all the houses, towered over all of York in fact. It was perched high on a hill, far above the bustle of town and the waves of the shore. Great stones made the foundation, gleaming brightly in an almost blinding white.

 _Beautiful,_ Percy thought.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Annabeth said slowly, bringing Percy’s attention back to her.

Percy blinked slowly, unsure how to respond. He opened his mouth to reply, and even though he knew it was futile, tried to speak. Predictably, he made no sound. The three landwalkers stared at him, waiting. Percy flushed, unsure how to communicate that he could not talk. He pressed a hand to his lips and shook his head.

"You can't tell us?" Drew demanded icily.

 _What? No,_ Percy made a face and shook his head again. He opened his mouth, pointing at his throat. He shook his head again, hoping Annabeth would catch on.

"You can't," Annabeth deduced suddenly, "you can't speak. He's mute."

Percy beamed; he knew she would get it. Drew snorted, turning away. Ethan still wore a distrustful expression but Percy did not care. Annabeth seemed disappointed. Percy could not understand why. He did not like the frown she wore earlier, or the disappointed expression she wore now. He did not want to upset her. He tried smiling again, hoping it would put her at ease. To his surprise and delight, the corner of her mouth turned up the slightest bit.

Annabeth's face smoothed out, shoulders squaring and sitting straight as she peered out the window. Even with her windblown hair and damp clothes, she looked more like a child of a monarch then Percy ever did. She was perfect. The facade broke slightly when Percy grinned at her, the tiniest hint of a grin appearing on her face. Then the carriage came to a stop. Ethan jumped out, stepping aside to let Drew do the same, before holding a pale arm out to help Annabeth down.

Annabeth held her hand out to Percy in turn.

"Don't worry about being mute. We'll work around it. But for now, let's get you to the doctor to get checked out okay?"

Percy grinned and took her hand.


	3. Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which landwalkers are endlessly fascinating to Percy and Annabeth is begrudgingly charmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Life happens. Also, most of this chapter was written on mobile Microsoft so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch. Mobile's not that great.

Annabeth and Ethan both had to help Percy limp to the infirmary. Percy tried not to show how much pain he was in, but every step he took shot flares of pain up his legs. He made big pleading eyes at the princess when they reached the infirmary door, but Annabeth misinterpreted his concern.

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Our healers are the best."

 _No, I want you to stay,_  Percy despaired, but of course he had no way to vocalize the thought and his golden haired landwalker walked away. He tried not to pout as he was assured into the healer's cold hands.

The healers were terrible. They poked and prodded until he was black and blue. He scowled at them, batting their hands away. He was fine, he knew what was wrong. The pain in his legs should fade with time so these evil healers could back off. Percy was in the middle of a serious stare down with a particularly stubborn healer when Annabeth's voice reached his ears.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We are not sure ma'am," one of the healers informed the princess in a hushed whisper. Their eyes flickered over to him and Percy waved at his landwalker. She seemed surprised, and laced her fingers together as if to stop herself from waving back.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"Physically, he's seems perfectly healthy. His gait is what appears to be bothering him, but we can't find a cause. The best I can recommend is to stretch his legs and exercise them often."

Annabeth nodded, "We'll try that for a few days and then bring him back for a checkup."

Taking that as his cue, Percy hopped off the table, regretting the movement the second his feet hit the ground. Pain cut through his legs and he grimaced, stumbling. Annabeth was at his side in a second, arms wrapping around him to keep him upright. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"What were you thinking?" Annabeth asked, exasperate. He shrugged ruefully; he had not been thinking. The corner of her lips twitched and she shook her head.

"Come on, I've got him Ethan," Annabeth added as her guard came forward. Ethan halted, his suspicious eye still trained on Percy as he obligingly stepped aside for his princess.

"You must be hungry," Annabeth said.

"He should clean up first," Ethan pointed out, "Before he goes trudging through the palace."

He eyed Percy's ratty, dirty clothes distastefully. Percy blinked down at the clothes Oceanus so thoughtfully provided for him, not understanding. Sure they were not as nice as the kind Annabeth wore but he did not see why it mattered.

"Right," Annabeth reluctantly agreed, her fingers tightening on Percy's arm. "I'll go ask the chef to prepare something, Ethan, while you help him clean up. He needs new clothes," Annabeth wrinkled her nose slightly, "and a bath. You smell like fish."

 _Well yeah,_  Percy thought, baffled. He always smelled like fish. Apparently that was offensive here on land, judging by the disgusted look on Ethan's face and Annabeth's apologetic shrug.

"It won't take long, and Ethan will be helpful, won't you?" Annabeth asked, fixing the one-eyed guard with a stern look.

"Of course my lady," Ethan sighed.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Annabeth told Percy, smiling encouragingly as she patted his arm. Ethan took Percy by the elbow and led the sea prince away. Percy peered over his shoulder, and Annabeth gave him a smile as they disappeared around the corner. That made him feel better at least.

"Washroom is this way," Ethan grumbled as he pulled Percy along.

Percy struggled to keep up with his quick pace, and winced as the hurry sent shocks of pain up his legs. Ethan took no notice. Percy studied his silently fuming companion. The patch he wore over his eye was frayed and looked old. Percy wondered what happened. Under the sea, stray fish hooks or debris caught in a fast current were the biggest culprits of eye damage, but he doubted that ailed the landwalker. Ethan noticed the scrutiny and turned sharply to glare at Percy.

"Got a problem?" He asked harshly, his jaw clenched.

Percy blinked in surprise. What? He had no problem, well except the pain in his legs and loss of his vocal cords. He tilted his head to the side. Ethan huffed. His curiosity getting the better of him and out weighing any reservations he had about the landwalker, Percy motioned towards his eyes and then Ethan's.  _What happened?_

Ethan's scowl deepened.

"I don't wear the patch for fun," Ethan snapped, "The other one doesn't work."

 _Yeah I figured that,_  Percy thought, rolling his eyes. Ethan was not paying attention though. He scowled furiously at the wall. Percy did not mean to upset him (although he seemed to live in a permanent state of anger so Percy was not a hundred percent sure if he upset him or if this was normal behavior). Either way, he gently tapped the guard, who snarled wordless at him. Percy ignored him, choosing instead to point to his own throat.

 _Don't worry about it_ , he wanted to say,  _my voice doesn't work. Doesn't make us any less._

"Oh yeah," Ethan mumbled, "You're mute. I forgot." he looked slightly abashed so Percy grinned at him.  _Don't worry about it._

"Damn you smile too much," Ethan exclaimed but he did not look upset so Percy counted it as a win. He seemed to lighten up a bit anyway. "Come on, it's right here."

He led Percy into a strange room. The floor was cold on his bare feet, which was actually rather soothing on his pained appendages. In the center of the room, sunk into the ground, was a little ocean. Percy blinked at it in surprise, creeping closer as Ethan gathered some items up in the corner of the room.

"I can't promise the water won't be freezing, but its better then creek water. We get real baths up here, it's nice I won't lie. Here's some soap, make sure to scrub real good okay? You really do stint." Ethan said, putting a strange white bar in his hand. "And here's a towel to dry off with. Drew managed to wrestle up some clothes for you to wear, I think they're her brother's but I didn't ask."

Percy raised his eyebrows as Ethan dumped the items into his arms. Two of them at least he recognized, the parted garment landwalkers wore over their legs and the one that covered their torso. He guessed the long sheet was what Ethan called a 'towel'.

"Don't take all day, the princess is waiting." Ethan added. "So...everything alright? I can leave?"

 _Not really, I have no idea what any of this stuff is,_ Percy thought but he nodded anyway.

"Good, I'll be outside, call if you - I mean," Ethan shifted awkwardly, "just come out when you're done."

Percy nodded again and the guard ducked out of the room, his face flushed and one good eye fixed on the ground. As the door shut with an odd little click, Percy turned his attention back to the water. He dumped the items Ethan gave him next to the mini ocean. Curious, he knelt beside the water and dipped his fingers in. He did not know what Ethan meant, the water was not cold at all. It did smell funny though. Actually, it smelled nothing like the ocean. There was no overlapping and comforting scent of the colorful and flourishing fish population, or the deep serene smell of seaweed, or even the ever present salt. He did not like it. Still, the landwalkers seemed to want him in it, so he stripped and sank into the strange water.

The water was actually kind of shallow. Percy sat at the bottom of the mini not-ocean and the water only came halfway up his chest. His legs, which were shorter than his tail had been, could barely stretch out in the compact area.  _Landwalkers are strange_ , Percy thought as he picked up the little white bar Ethan left. What was he supposed to do with this? Scrub himself? He shrugged but vowed to figure it out.

He was not sure how long he spent in the strange water, but it must have been a while because Ethan pounded impatiently on the door.

"Come on, the princess is waiting. Hurry it up."

Percy glanced up at the door. He finally figured the white bar out and his skin actually felt smooth and clean. Which was uncomfortable, Percy missed his healthy layer of salt. But landwalkers did not live in the sea, they would not have their pores clogged with salt so Percy reluctantly scrubbed it away. At Ethan's impatient call, Percy decided he was clean enough and climbed out. He vaguely remembered Ethan mentioning something about the towel being used to 'dry off'. Part of Percy rebelled against the idea of purposely drying himself off, but he firmly reminded himself that he no longer had a tail that would crack and bleed if it got too dry. Landwalkers preferred to be dry. He used the towel to mop up excess water, refusing to be upset about it. He quickly donned the clothes Ethan left. They were a little tight, but Percy was not picky. He opened the door and found Ethan waiting.

"About time," Ethan rolled his eye, "What'd you do go for a swim? Come on, Princess Annabeth keeps asking for you."

He led Percy down the cold hallway, slower and gentler then last time. Percy glanced curiously around the landwalker's palace as they walked. It was vastly different than his father's. Large windows lined the walls, allowing sunlight to pour into the hall and brightly bath the entire floor with brilliant yellows and oranges. Adornments covered the spaces between the windows, and Percy had no idea what half of them were. Part of him wanted to stop and take it all in, but Ethan refused to slow down and the other half of Percy wanted to see Annabeth again so he kept walking.

Ethan led him to the end of the hall where two gigantic heavy doors towered. In the center of the dark wood an elaborate and beautiful animal sprawled, wings spread wide and head cocked haughtily. Percy barely had time to admire the majestic creature before the twin doors opened and Ethan ushered him inside. They walked into a large room and Percy gasped. The entire back wall was completely made up of windows, crisp clear light filtering into the lavish space and allowing him to gaze down the hillside on the village below and beyond that, the rolling ocean waves. A long elaborate table stretched out in the center of the room, empty seats gleaming, and at the end sat his landwalker. Annabeth glanced up as they entered, the symbol covered item in her hand falling onto the table. She stared at him as he walked closer, her eyes widening. Percy wondered in panic if he had something on his face. Annabeth swallowed visible as she stood.

"Oh Drew gave you Eros' clothes," Annabeth said, her eyes fixed on his chest. Self-conscious, Percy glanced down at himself. Sure the clothes were a little tight, but he thought that was okay? Was he wrong?

"Thank you Ethan, that'll be all for now," Annabeth dismissed, quickly glancing over at her guard. Ethan bowed and left the pair be. Percy managed to tamper down his nerves to smile when Annabeth glanced back at him.

"Sit down, your legs look like they're bothering you," Annabeth said, clearing her throat. Her cheeks were tinted red a little. Percy thought it was adorable. He sat where she motioned and the landwalker sat across from him.

"While we wait for our food, I thought we could figure a few things out. Like your name, for one. Can you read?"

Percy's brow furrowed. Read? What did that mean? Seeing his confusion, Annabeth held the symbol covered item out to him. Percy gently took it from her hands, he knew how much she treasured it so he vowed to be very careful. He turned the item over in his hands, feeling the hard cover before opening it up. The inside was filled with white sheets covered in the strange black symbols. He peered back up at Annabeth, unsure what she wanted him to do.

Annabeth's shoulders fell, her mouth pulling down slightly. "You can't. That's okay, I really didn't expect you too. Most people can't, but it was wishful thinking giving you the book."

Percy glanced back at the symbols. Merfolks had no use for symbols, not really. Poseidon used them sparingly, usually to mark his domain. Percy knew a few symbol, such as 'Poseidon', 'Triton', 'Danger', and of course his own name. He wondered if Annabeth would be able to 'read' that if he drew it. He put the book flat on the table. Using two fingers, he drew the 'Percy' symbol on the open page. Annabeth's eyes widened, her face lightening up as she watched him trace the symbol again.

"Did someone teach you how to write your name?" She asked in excitement. She procured what looked like a feather from a bag on her left, then a little black container. She dipped the feather in the black sticky substance and held it out to him. She wanted him to draw with that? He usually just etched symbols into rock, or coral, or whatever. Oh well, he shrugged and took the feather from her. He pressed the tip against the page and traced the symbol for his name. He grinned and held it out to her.

"This is so great," Annabeth happily said, grinning in return as she took the book back. Her smile disappeared as her eyes trailed over what he drew. Percy sighed; she did not understand. While they seemed the share the same language, this evidently did not extent to their symbols. Percy tried not to be too disappointed.

"I've never seen this language before," Annabeth said, critically examining his symbol. He suddenly found himself at the receiving end of that analytical gaze. He tried not to squirm. "Where are you from?"

Percy was not sure if she was just talking out loud or if she expected him to answer. He turned to look out the expansive window behind him. He could see the ocean far below, waves crashing against the shore. Leagues below, Percy knew, his father would probably be settling down to dinner, Triton sulking along the grounds before giving in and joining Poseidon. Whales would return from the depths of the ocean after a long day of feeding. Dolphins playfully splashing in the late evening, clown fish settling into their coral refuges.

"Across the ocean?" Annabeth asked, noticing his gaze. Percy turned his attention back to the landwalker, contemplating how to respond. He nodded slowly. Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know any of those languages," she said, her face pinching at the admission, as if it pained her. "But don't worry, I'll think of something, even if I have to resort to guessing your name."

Percy grinned at her determination and she grinned back. She reached across the table, her hand inches from his when a voice interrupted.

"Dinner is ready m'lady. Your brother excuses himself, he wishes to dine alone tonight."

Annabeth snatched her hand back.

"Hm? Yes, that's alright. Bring it in, my guest must be starving."

Servants shuffled into the room, setting plates loaded with steaming food and utensils before the pair before disappearing again. Percy stared down at his plate, perplexed. What the  _hell_ was this? It barely resembled the food he was used to. He peaked up at Annabeth. The blonde landwalker seemed oblivious to his plight. She already gathered her silverware in hand and began to cut the atrocities on her plate. Percy experimentally poked at the still steaming articles he was expected to ingest. A bed of green leaves spread out on the bottom of his plate, not unlike seaweed although wider and lighter in color. Strange orange pieces rested on top of that, surrounded by what he could only assume was some sort of meat. But it smelled funny. He poked it again.

"Carrots and chicken."

Percy almost jumped at Annabeth's voice. She watched him, her lips pressed together in an obvious attempt not to laugh at his baffled expression.

"I guess you haven't had it before huh?"

Percy shook his head. He had no idea what either of those things were. A real landwalker probably would though, so he picked up his eating utensils and determinedly set to eating it. After all, Annabeth seemed to have no problem with it. He speared one of the orange 'carrots', raising an eyebrow when the pointed metal easily sliced through the squishy food. The carrots were not bad, he thought as he bravely popped one of them into his mouth. Something sweet and sticky coated them, which he could do without, but it was edible. The chicken however, was disgusting. He could barely choke it down. He would stick to fish, thank you very much. He refused to complain however, and valiantly ate most of the revolting food.

Annabeth talked while they ate. She explained to him that the queen, her mother, was on a diplomatic trip to one of their neighboring countries, which left her brother, the crown prince Malcom, in charge. She also assured him he would be looked after during his stay, as if that were something he was worried about.

"You're my guest," she told him firmly, "I have a guest room prepared for you. And my healers will keep an eye on your legs. We'll find out what's causing you pain don't worry."

Percy was not worried, but he was perfectly content to let her fuss. He grinned at her over the table and she faltered in her speech before smiling back.

"M'lady?" A servant appeared at the end of the table, inclining his head at Percy before turning to bow low at the princess. "M'lord Malcom wishes to speak with you."

Percy caught the look of irritation that flashed across Annabeth's face before she composed herself. "Very well. Tell him I shall meet him after I tend to my guest."

"Ma'am?"

"Prince Malcom can wait," Annabeth said dismissively, "tell him I'll just be a minute."

She stood up and walked around to hold her arm out to Percy, who scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain it caused him. He linked his arm through Annabeth's and, head held high, she lead him away.

"Do your legs hurt worse than earlier?" She asked as they walked, "I can stop at the healers if you need to."

They did. Percy felt as though he were walking on glass, but he shook his head. There was nothing the landwalkers could do for him. He only hoped it would fade with time, but it had been a few hours and the pain showed no sign of relenting. He gratefully leaned into Annabeth, the pain in his legs a convenient excuse to press close to his landwalker. Wayward strands of her curly hair tickled his cheek and he fought the urge to lay his head against hers.

"Alright, but if it gets worse, don't be an idiot. Inform us so we can try and make it better."

Percy huffed, a silent exhale of air that made Annabeth's eyebrow raise. She leveled him an unimpressed look.

"Don't give me that, I know you would ignore it. Oh, here's your room."

They stopped outside a heavy brown door. Annabeth seemed disappointed as she released his arm. "You should be perfectly comfortable, this is one of our best rooms, usually reserved for foreign parties. There's even a washroom adjoined. I'll send Ethan for you in the morning."

Percy nodded, trying not to let his disappointment at her departure show. Annabeth gave him a small smile. It faded, her brow furrowing and lips pressing together as she scanned his face. She took a deep breath and Percy curiously listened as she spoke.

"You know, you look terribly familiar to me. I swear, I've meet you before. Not just in the passing either. Have we met before?" Annabeth asked, her wide eyes wandering over his face, pausing at his own eyes.

She remembered. His pain and discomfort suddenly did not seem so bad as he grinned at her.

"We have," Annabeth deduced, her own smile growing. She eyes shone brightly as she exclaimed, "I knew it. Where - "

"Princess Annabeth."

Annabeth scowled over her shoulder as Drew appeared, the pretty guard looking down her nose at Percy before turning her cool gaze back to the princess.

Drew did not seem fazed by her princess' irritation. "Your brother wishes to speak to you. Now."

"I'm coming," Annabeth said impatiently. She turned back to Percy, shifting from foot to foot. She did not want to leave, Percy realized with a grin. "I'm sorry, we'll talk more in the morning okay? Sleep well."

She gave him one last smile and let Drew usher her away. Percy watched her go, still grinning. She remembered him. He walked into the room Annabeth provided, silently shaking with glee. Even the pain in his legs could not dampen his mood. Annabeth remembered him.

"Percy."

Percy jumped. If he still possessed a voice, he probably would have emitted a very un-prince like shout. He was on guard at once, crouching low. He did not have the ocean to protect him anymore, but he sure as hell could put up a fight.

"Percy it is only me."

Percy gaped in surprise at the woman sitting on his bed. She clearly had two legs, dangling over the edge of the plush bed, complete with two feet and everything. Yet there was no mistake: he was looking at Hestia. She stood, concern etched in her kind face. On her fully functional legs, she slowly inched forward until he totally relaxed, his heart returning to an acceptable level. Percy vaguely remembered Oceanus mention something about his father granting Hestia legs when she was on land. Hestia hesitated, clearly distressed. Percy waved off her concern, holding a hand out in a gesture of good faith. She immediately grasped his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze before taking his face in her hands, anxiously checking him for injury.

"Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" She demanded. When he shook his head she breathed a sigh of relief, pulling him close in a tight hug.

"Thank the gods, we were so worried. What were you thinking?" She gently slapped the side of his head, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Your father is frantic. He has the entire kingdom searching for you!"

Percy winced. He really had not thought Poseidon would react so quickly. Triton's sulks could last for weeks, he figured his father would let Percy cool off for at least a few days before assembling the cavalry. Then again, his father was terribly overprotective.

"You need to come back," Hestia said, pulling back until she only clung to his arms. "Now."

Percy shook his head. He could not go back. Not yet. He knew Hestia would not understand, but he had to try to communicate with her somehow so he motioned outside towards the door.

"What?" Hestia asked, confused. "Speak to me my prince."

Percy grinned sheepishly at her, tapping his throat and shaking his head. Hestia drew in a sharp breath.

"You can't," She realized. "Percy that is old magic. There's a reason your father doesn't use it anymore. The potion, that's what you took to get your legs wasn't it?" Percy nodded. "Percy that's dangerous! Does it hurt when you walk?"

He nodded again.

"Oh dear," Hestia fretted. "Yes that was a side effect. The potion hasn't been used for years, your father found a better way. It sort of feels like being stabbed when you walk doesn't it? Oh my prince."

Percy smiled at her, reassuringly squeezing her hand.  _It's okay, I can handle it._ Hestia squeezed his hand back. She sighed and pulled him over to the bed, bidding him to sit down.

"You couldn't have brewed the potion yourself, and I mean no offense by that my prince." Percy shrugged, none taken. "Who brewed it for you then?"

Percy stared at her, uncertain how to reply without his voice. This was not an easy answer, one he could point at or draw a symbol for. Hestia noticed his frustration.

"It's okay, I'll ask around when I return to the sea. See what names I can find," Hestia soothed him. "If I could find Grover I am sure that would help."

Percy nodded. Grover would be helpful. He paused, her words sinking in.  _If_  she could find Grover. He met Hestia's eye with his wide ones.  _Keep him safe from Dad's wrath_ , he silently pleaded. Hestia got the message and nodded gravely.

"Don't fret, I'll keep him safe." Hestia assured him. She sat next to him, chewing on her lip. "You don't want to come back."

 _Not yet,_ Percy thought, shaking his head. He met Hestia's eyes, hoping she understood he was not abandoning his people. Agitated, he leapt to his feet. He winced at the pain it caused but waved off Hestia's concern.

"You don't want to come back _yet_ ," Hestia hedged and Percy grinned, turning to nod at her. She frowned at him, trying to decipher the thoughts running through his head. He pointed out the door, then down at his legs.

"You want to learn more about the landwalkers?" Hestia guessed.

 _Kind of,_ Percy thought, waving his hand sideways to try and convey the thought. He held out his hand, wiggling his ring finger.

"Marriage?" Hestia's eyebrow raised in surprise as she guessed correctly. Percy pointed back out towards the ocean. Her eyes widened. "Oh. You think that would force your father to reconsider his thoughts on the landwalkers."

Percy grinned even wider, thrilled she jumped to the same conclusion he had. Hestia nodded thoughtfully, looking out his window at the restless ocean in the distance.

"That…just might work," she conceded slowly. "I love my Lord, do not get me wrong, but he does not like to listen to my reports. He feels I am too sympathetic to the landwalkers. He is very much set in his ways. But if you were to marry one, he would have no choice but to listen. You are his soft spot. Yes. That actually is a pretty sound plan."

Percy's shoulders sank in relief. If Hestia thought his plan was good, then it really must have some merit. Any residual worries he had melted away as he sat down next to her again.

"Here, let me tell you what I know about the landwalkers' culture," Hestia said. "To better aid you in blending in."

Percy leaned back and let the mermaid explain landwalker culture to him. It was so different from life under the sea! He was immensely grateful to Hestia for her advice, listening carefully as she tried to coach him through the proper way to act on land. When he started to yawn, Hestia stopped talking and gave him a small smile.

"You've had a long day," she said kindly, "I should let you rest." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe my prince. If anybody can pull this off, it would be you."

She stood up and curtsied, her head dipping low even as Percy waved the formality off. She gave him one last smile before slipping out the door. He was not sure how she managed to get in unseen, but he trusted Hestia and knew she would be fine. He laid down on the bed, which was vastly different from the one in his underwater room. He tried not to dwell on it as he mulled over the information Hestia gave him. He was not the best at sitting still and listening, but he thought he got the gist of what Hestia told him. He could not wait to see Annabeth again tomorrow, armed with his new knowledge. He was still grinning as he drifted into sleep.

Percy ate breakfast with Ethan the following morning. He checked the room for Annabeth, but the guard shook his head.

"She's got duties to attend to this morning before she can see you. She has to go into town later, and she wanted me to ask if you wished to accompany her or – "

Percy nodded so eagerly Ethan trailed off. Percy almost thought he saw a smile cross the usually angry guard's face as he shook his head. Percy raised an eyebrow and his companion punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I'll inform the princess. I should warn you though, it'll be boring."

Percy scoffed; he doubted that. They met Annabeth outside the castle, by the carriage that brought him to the palace in the first place. Percy was petting the creatures called horses when she appeared. He tried not to stare as she walked closer. Instead of the usual regal attire, Annabeth was dressed casually. Her clothes were still fine and beautiful, but more relaxed and not unlike the attire he saw the other landwalkers wear. She looked comfortable, and she smiled when she spotted him. Percy grinned back, stepping forward to greet her.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly. Percy took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on the back. She stuttered a little, and Percy heard Ethan snicker behind them. Annabeth heard him too. She scowled, straightening up to glare at her guard.

"Prepare the carriage, Ethan, we have a long day ahead of us." She narrowed her eyes at her guard, who, still chuckling, did as his princess demanded. Annabeth turned back to Percy. "I hope this won't be too boring for you."

 _It won't be,_ Percy thought. The ride into the village was quiet. Ethan remained silent, the comradery that sprung up between the boys not enough to make him break his stoic mask around his princess. Annabeth was lost in her own world, engrossed in one of her books. Percy did not mind, he enjoyed watching the world pass by.

"Alex."

Percy turned to find Annabeth watching him carefully. He stared at her in confusion, unsure what her outburst meant.

"Is your name Alex?" Percy made a face. Annabeth's lips twitched. "I didn't think so. Does it sound like Alex?" Percy shook his head. "Does it start with the 'ah' sound?"

Another shake of his head.

"Okay. Does it start with the 'bah' sound?"

"You're not going to go through the entire alphabet are you?" Ethan groaned. "Do you know how unlikely it is you're going to actually guess his name?"

Annabeth ignored him, looking expectantly at Percy. He shook his head. Ethan let his head fall against the side of the carriage.

"This is going to be a long trip isn't he?" He complained.

Percy could not help but laugh, shaking noiselessly as Annabeth gave her guard a light kick. She continued to question Percy, throwing out sounds and names as they continued down the bumpy road. He shook his head every time, touched and amused by her effort. She never came close to guessing Percy, but it was nice nonetheless. The carriage stopped outside the village Annabeth called York. Landwalkers went about their business, stopping to bow or curtesy to their princess before hurrying along. Percy watched them go with interest.

"'Gah'?" Annabeth pressed as she linked her arm through his and led him through the village. He shook his head, eyes wide as he took in the commotion around him. His legs ached, a constant sharp pain that he valiantly ignored as he drank in the sight of people calling out to them from behind wooden stands, each stand filled with different and exotic merchandise Percy had never seen before. He tried to stay behind and look at some of it, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"They're just cheap necklaces," she hissed in his ear as she unsuccessfully tried to make him move on from a particularly shiny stand. The things that were laid out on the table were glossy and pretty, pearl-like balls connected to a long string. He wondered what 'cheap' meant, from the way Annabeth hissed it, he did not think it was a compliment. He could not understand why, they were pretty. He smiled at the landwalker behind the stand, who seemed startled. He managed to return the smile before Annabeth dragged Percy away.

Eventually, Annabeth threw her arms up in exasperation as she realized she could not drag him away from stands fast enough.

"I'm not going to get anything done if we keep stopping," she exclaimed.

 Percy faltered, guilt shooting through him. He had not meant to hold the princess up. It was just, everything was so new, so different, so _fascinating_ he just wanted to stop and take it all in. Next to him, Ethan shifted uncomfortably, giving Percy a sympathetic look.

“Ma’am,” the guard began hesitantly, “perhaps we could continue with your activities and your friend could stay in the market. We could pick him up when you’re finished.”

Annabeth did not seem to hear him. She stared at Percy, who tried his best not to look too disappointed. She was the princess after all, she had better things to do then entertain him. He forced a smile and waved his hand, trying to convey that he was fine with Ethan’s suggestion.

“It can wait,” Annabeth declared. Ethan look startled.

“Ma’am?”

“Cancel everything I had planned for today,” the princess repeated firmly, linking her arm through Percy’s. “None of it is especially pressing.”

Percy blinked at her in surprise and the corner of his landwalker’s lips curled.

“I can’t have you thinking the best we have to offer is those cheap necklaces,” Annabeth rationalized. “Come on, I’ll show you something better.”

Percy grinned as the princess dragged him further into the market, leaving a stunned Ethan behind. Around them, Annabeth’s subjects watched with wide eyes as their princess strode among them. From their amazement, Percy gathered she rarely spent time in the market. People tripped over themselves in their eagerness to greet her. Ever regal and composed, Annabeth met them kindly as Percy excitedly dragged her around the square, determined to see everything in the short time the princess was free. Each step still sent shards of agony up his legs, but it was worth it to have Annabeth at his side, introducing him to people and the strange lifestyle of the landwalkers.

“This is Master Midas, he is the finest metal crafter in all the land,” Annabeth declared proudly. Behind this particularly gleaming and shiny stand, the metal crafter beamed, his entire face lighting up under the princess’ praise. “He can craft beautiful and delicate jewelry with the most precious of metals.”

She leaned forward to examine the sparkling objects before Master Midas as Percy nodded absently, his attention elsewhere. He reached out to curiously run his fingers over a painted stone in the stand beside Midas’. The movement caught Annabeth’s attention and her head turned. When she saw what caught his attention she gave a sigh.

“I show you the most expensive and prized stand in all my kingdom and you are more interested in the child’s craft next door.” She despaired, but she was fighting back a smile.

 Percy looked sheepishly at the affronted metal crafter before grinning at Annabeth. He did not care much for the metal objects of Master Midas’. Sure they were nice, but personally he thought the pearl-like necklaces of the first stand were prettier. And the painted rock he curiously picked up had lovely blue swirls on it, much more interesting than the plain yellow of Midas’ metals. It reminded him of the sea.

“Mommy, he likes my rock,” a young voice squealed. Ducked behind the stand beside Midas, a little girl peaked up at him, her eyes shining. The woman running the stand flushed, reaching down to pull the child away.

“Shh dear,” her mother fretted but Percy just grinned and crouched before the girl. He held the rock out to her with a smile.

 _Very pretty,_ he wanted to say. He ran his fingers over the painted swirls and gestured towards the girl, _did you make it?_

“He wants to know if she painted it herself,” Annabeth translated. Percy grinned up at her from his spot on the ground. Her face was twisted funny, gray eyes trained on his face as if she were trying to puzzle something out.

“I did!” The little girl giggled, trying to escape her mother’s grasp. She wiggled free and came to stop before Percy. She gave a little curtesy, her eyes bright.

Percy smile encouragingly at her, reaching into his pocket and curling his fingers around a smooth cold object. He pulled it out of his pocket and rolled the little white ball in his palm. A remnant of the ocean, safeguarded and protected beneath the surface until it shone bright as the sun, ready for the world: a pearl. Percy gently placed it in the girl’s little hand and pulled her stone to his chest.

“Trade!” The little girl realized, bouncing on her heels. She reverently held the pearl against her chest, too young to understand the value of what she was given. But she would cherish it more than any adult could ever, for wealth meant nothing to the small child but rather kindness ruled her heart. She bobbed another curtesy and rushed off to show her mother.

Percy stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He held the rock out for Annabeth to admire and found the princess gaping at him. He cocked his head, _what?_

“That was a pearl.”

Percy nodded. Annabeth seemed at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed as she watched the little girl proudly show her mother her new treasure. Finally, Annabeth asked, “ _Where_ did you get a pearl?”

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked towards the ocean. From their spot, nestled snugly in the middle of the market, he could not see the vast blue expanse that was his home but he could still hear the siren call in the back of his mind.

“The ocean?” Annabeth followed his line of sight. “You got so lucky as to find a clam with a pearl in it and you just give it to a little girl.”

 _Did you see how happy she was?_ Percy wondered, grinning and nodding his head at the little girl. Her mother had sat down, a hand clutched over her heart as she realized just what he gave her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears and he shifted uncomfortably. Bother, he had not wanted her to do that. Pearls were easy for him to find, honestly it was just a little kindness for a sweet child.

“You traded a pearl for a child’s painted rock,” Annabeth said, but she linked her arms through his once more. From the way she stared at him, Percy got the feeling he finally did something right for the first time in his life. He smiled as she led him away from the market. Despite his best effort, it was getting harder to ignore the agony in his legs and he found himself leaning more heavily on Annabeth as they navigated through the market.

Drew waited impatiently at the edge of the market, her beautiful face twisted unattractively as her foot tapped. Percy eyed her speculatively before glancing behind then at Ethan, who silently shadowed them without complaint. He could not believe he once believed Ethan was the surly half of the pair.

“Drew thinks we need to head back soon,” Ethan told them, sounding almost as disappointed by the idea as Percy was.

“It is getting dark,” Annabeth sighed, turning her wise grey eyes to the fading sunlight.

The market had thinned, stalls closing up for the night and landwalkers returning home for supper. In the center of the square, a group of landwalkers gathered. They held strange instruments and, as he watched, began to play. Music, he realized in wonder. The sounds and instruments were different from those he was accustomed to under the sea, but the melody still appealed to his ears. As the song picked up, a man approached a blushing lady and bowed low. The woman giggled and took his hand and the pair broke away from the crowd to stand before the musicians. They began to walk strangely, holding onto each other, their feet and legs moving almost synchronized as they glided across the ground.

Dancing! They were dancing!

He had never seen landwalkers dance before. Poseidon held plenty of balls (in the vain hope one of his sons would find a respectable suiter) so dancing was not alien to the sea prince, but this was very different. He carefully noticed the way they moved, the placement of their feet and legs. It looked complicated, it looked fun.

“Hey,” Annabeth nudged him, regaining his attention. “We’re getting ready to leave.”

Percy looked longingly at the dancers then back at Annabeth.

“No,” Drew said, appearing at their side in an instant. She scowled at Percy. “We don’t have time for dancing.”

Percy ignored her, making his eyes as wide and pleading as possible. He could feel Annabeth’s resolve wavering. He smiled as charmingly as he could and she sighed.

“One dance,” she allowed.

 If he had a voice, Percy would have cheered. He pulled Annabeth out into the sea of dancers. He tried to mimic to the movement of the other landwalkers and ended up stepping right on Annabeth’s feet. Maybe this was not such a good idea, he thought wincing as he tried to pull away from Annabeth.

“You don’t have much experience with dancing do you?” Annabeth asked with a grin. “No, come back here Seaweed Brain, I can teach you. Just follow my lead, ready?”

Seaweed Brain? Percy twisted his face at the nickname and Annabeth laughed. His heart swelled and he grinned, letting his landwalker take the lead. She coached him through the song, then another and then another until he got the hang of finless dancing. This was a great idea. Annabeth held him tightly in her arms, her warmth seeping into his very being as they twirled around the floor. The music slowed and Annabeth with it, until they swayed to the dying sound. Annabeth rested her forehead against his shoulder, her eyes closed as he held her close. Percy closed his eyes. Everything was perfect.

“M’lady?”

“Yes,” Annabeth said, straightening up immediately at the sound of Ethan’s voice. Percy tried not to glare at the guard, who gave him an apologetic grin.

“We need to go.”

“Of course,” Annabeth said. Percy reluctantly released her. After the long day, his legs ached awfully. The dancing truly had not helped him any. As they started for the carriage, he found himself lagging behind as the pain started to get to him. Fire laced up his body and he could not withhold a grimace.

“Hey Seaweed Brain, we need to get back before – “ Annabeth started to say, looking over her shoulder at him. She frowned when she noticed his pained expression that he could not quite mask and was at his side in an instant.

“I forgot about your legs,” She said, her face dark. “Why didn’t you remind me? You shouldn’t have danced for so long.”

Percy waved her off. Dancing with her was totally worth it.

“Ethan, give us a hand,” Annabeth demanded and the one eyed man helped Percy limp along to the carriage.

The carriage waited alongside the shore, not too far from where it waited when Annabeth found Percy. Percy looked out at the unsettled ocean, guilt churning in his stomach as he took in the stormy waves. Large, dark waves crashed violently upon the shore, sea foam bubbling angrily along the sand. Further out the water swirled fiercely as it channeled Poseidon’s anger and fear.

“Been like that for a while,” Ethan said, noticing Percy’s gaze. “We’ve lost three ships. All sailing has been suspended until it clears up. I’ve never seen such a violent storm.”

Percy chewed on his lip and let the guard help him into the carriage.

* * *

 

Ethan had to help him all the way to his room that night. His legs caused him pure agony and he sank gratefully onto his bed, closing his eyes against the sharp pain. When someone knocked on the door he silently groaned, rolling over in bed. Just the thought of answering the door was painful.

“My lord?”

Hestia.

Percy sighed. He struggled to his feet and painfully made his way over to the door.

“My lord what happened?” She asked in alarm when she caught sight of him. Her arms wound around him and he gratefully leaned against her, letting the mermaid lead him back to his bed.

Once seated, he just gestured towards his legs and shrugged.

“They still pain you,” Hestia said, her expression pained. “My lord, perhaps this is a bad idea.”

Percy shook his head. No, this was still a good idea.

“Your father grows frantic,” Hestia said. “He fears for you.”

That was a problem. As Hestia paced nervously, Percy got an idea.

After some considerable time and a frustrating game of charades, Percy handed a piece of metal over to the mermaid. Hestia turned the piece over in her hand so she could examine the large symbol he etched on its surface. It was his symbol, the one that meant _Percy_. Symbols were rarely used in his father's and seldom did his own appear. Poseidon would recognized who scratched it out.

"I don't know how I'll get it to him," Hestia said, tucking the inscription away carefully. "But I'll figure it out. This should calm him down, at least a little. He'll know you’re alive."

 _Which will have to do for now,_ Percy thought with a nod.

Hestia sighed, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Be careful my prince," she murmured, pulling back. "We need you."

He gave her a reassuring smile. It would be okay.

The ocean calmed down after that. While never exactly ‘calm’ Poseidon’s storm lost its ferocity. Percy was grateful. Now he could focus on more important things, like Annabeth. For the next few weeks, Percy found himself a welcomed guest in the palace. He spent most of his time with the princess herself, sometimes accompanying her out to various villages or even just keeping her company while she sorted through terribly long papers with the strange landwalker symbols on them. When Annabeth was busy, he shadowed Ethan who oddly enough did not seem to mind.  He even met Malcolm, the crown prince. He shared the blonde hair and stormy eyes of his sister, but that was where their similarities ended. Percy did not think the prince liked him much, but it did not matter. He got to spent time with Annabeth and he loved every second.

Annabeth liked to walk the beach in the early evening after dinner and Percy was only too happy to join her. They walked arm in arm along the warm sand, watching the sky turn spectacular shades of orange and red. Percy avoided putting his feet in the surf for fear his father would notice but contented himself watching Annabeth do it.

Annabeth gazed out at the ocean, her eyes distant.

"Percy," she said softly and his head whipped around so fast he could hear it crack.

"Is that?" Annabeth asked in disbelief at his stunned look. "Is that _your_ name?"

Percy nodded emphatically, grinning so widely it hurt.

"Gods, it was just," Annabeth said, stunned, "it was just in my head. I had no idea... I've been trying to guess your name forever and I stumble on it accidentally!"

She sounded so outraged, so utterly offended by her own mind that Percy could not help but laugh. He silently shook with laughter while she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Cut it out, it’s not funny. I should have been able to deduce that.” She complained, but she started laughing with him. They laughed together, Annabeth’s loud vocal laughter joining his silent one as they sat in the sand.

Annabeth leaned against him, her blonde hair spraying across his shoulder. He smiled and played with a strand of her hair as she looked up at him, her gray eyes so close and wide.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Annabeth admitted softly. “You’re so…surprised and _amazed_ by the world. It’s like every day, everything we do, you find something amazing in all of it. I used to think my life was so boring; I review laws and court papers, I listen to the elite and the gossipers, and only sometimes I got to head out across the ocean for a diplomatic talk. But, with you, I find life exciting. Things I use to hate or find tedious – boring – “ she clarified at his confused look – “it’s not with you. And you don’t even have to say a word.”

Percy stared at his landwalker, stunned. He fiercely longed for his voice, so he could tell her how much she meant to _him._ About how she _wasn’t_ boring at all, that she helped him see clearly, that he made less stupid, impulsive decisions when she was around. She kept him grounded, like the holdfasts that tether seaweeds to the ocean floor. He opened and closed his mouth, lost. She was so close, so perfect so –

He kissed her.

Her breath hitched and for one terrible moment Percy thought he did something wrong but then she was kissing him back and it was _glorious._ She smelled like paper and ink and sunshine, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair and he could not help but smile against her lips.

“Gods, do you ever stop smiling?” She demanded, pulling back enough to huff the exclamation but he chased after her, silencing her with another kiss. Percy did not know how long they sat there, kissing and giggling until Annabeth finally pulled away. She placed her forehead against his, still running her fingers through his hair.

"I almost drown not too long before we found you," Annabeth told him suddenly.

Percy opened his eyes in surprise. Annabeth had closed her eyes. He could count every eyelash on her face. Regardless of Percy's burning curiosity, Annabeth never spoke of that night. Of course, he could not bring it up anyway and he started to fear she did not even remember. She had his undivided attention and he waited anxiously for her to continue.

"And it, ah, you’re going to think I’m crazy – “

Percy shook his head firmly, reaching up to hold Annabeth’s head against his. _Not crazy._

“Someone rescued me,” Annabeth told him softly. “I know that sounds crazy but it’s true. I was drowning, lost at sea, but someone _saved me.”_

She remembered. She _remembered._ Percy kissed her again, quickly, before standing up.

“Percy?” She asked, confused as he pulled her to her feet as well.

 _It was me_ , Percy thought, pulling her towards the surf. _You’re not crazy. I can prove it._ The ocean still responded to his call, regardless of his current physical condition, and he reached out to call the waves when a voice called.

“Ma’am?”

Percy scowled as Ethan crept closer.

“Ma’am your brother requires your presence.” Ethan said reluctantly. Percy noticed a guard, one he saw around but never ‘talked’ to, standing stiffly at his side.

“Not now,” Annabeth dismissed.

“Now ma’am, it’s urgent.” The other guard said. That caught Annabeth’s attention. Percy’s shoulder deflated. Well, not every moment could be perfect. He gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“It’ll be quick,” She promised, lacing their fingers together. To his credit, the strange guard did not look surprised. Ethan looked smug.

“I’ll keep Percy company,” Ethan said as they walked back up to the castle. Annabeth glanced back at them, then ahead to where her brother waited.

Malcom looked nervous. He rung his hands anxiously and his eyes kept flickering from Annabeth to the guards to Percy then to the wall. Strange. Annabeth pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek and disappeared in the study after her brother.

“You’re _so_ gone,” Ethan cackled.

 Percy glared at him but the other man just laughed harder. Annabeth ended up being in the study for a while. The pain in Percy’s leg got too heavy to ignore so he sat on the floor and, after some grumbling, Ethan did the same. The one eyed guard was attempting to teach him some dice game when the study door slammed opened.

Percy tried to scramble to his feet as Annabeth stormed out, but the pain in his leg had him flat on his ass in a second. Annabeth faltered as he went down and he caught a glimpse of her face. She was upset. Her hands were shaking, her jaw twitching and breathing heavily. Their eyes met and her face twisted before she turned away and fled down the hall.

“What the – “ Ethan seemed conflicted, between helping Percy and chasing after his princess. Duty kicked in and, with an apologetic look over his shoulder at Percy, took off down the hall after her.

Percy struggled to his feet, using the wall to steady himself. Malcom emerged from the study, his face pinched and still wringing his hands. He guiltily looked away when Percy tried to catch his eye.

“Help him to his room,” the crown prince instructed one of his guards. “Ethan will undoubtedly visit him later.”

One guard stepped forward and tried to help Percy, but the sea prince shrugged him off. He stumbled towards Malcom. _What’s wrong?_

“Just, just go to bed,” Malcom said, shaking his head and retreating into his study. Percy tried to follow, but his legs were on fire and he found himself kissing the floor again.

“Sir, if you would just,” the guard tried again but Percy scowled and batted his unwanted hands away. He could walk by himself.

Percy could not make it back to his room. He slouched against the wall a few hallways down, panting noiselessly as he tried to breathe. Gods, his legs _hurts._ From the tip of his toes all the way up his thighs, _fire._ But he had to find Annabeth.

Ethan found him instead.

The guard took one look at him then sank to the ground next to him.

“Do you want to go to the healers?” Ethan asked. Percy shook his head. That would not do him any good.

  _Annabeth?_

“The princess is…” Ethan sighed, running a hand over his eyes. “Gods, she’s upset Percy. The Queen sent a letter home. She’s been working on diplomatic negotiations since before you arrived. She thinks she might have it, but she needs a final push. It was…decided that a marriage would synch the deal. A marriage between their youngest prince and…and Princess Annabeth.”


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. Annabeth would say "I do" and he would die.

No.

Annabeth  _couldn't_ get married.

Ethan had not even tried to make Percy return to his room after he broke the news. He awkwardly sat by Percy's side while the merman freaked out, staring determinedly at the floor.

_Take me to her,_ Percy silently begged his friend.  _Please._

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He fiddled with the edge of his eyepatch as he responded, "My job is to protect Princess Annabeth. And a lot of people think that's just, you know, making sure she doesn't get assassinated or injured. But it's more than that. It's my job to make sure the princess is  _okay_ , in every sense of the word: physically, mentally, emotionally, the whole deal. Annabeth's always been fine, but not good. Never happy, I mean. She's not sad or depressed or anything like that. She was just – bored. Unexcited by life. Then you came along. You and your utterly ridiculous ways. Don't look at me like that! It's true – you traded a  _pearl_ for a  _rock."_

"Then, my princess starting smiling more. She starting engaging more, with her guards, with her subjects. She was  _happier._ You make her…happy." Ethan finished, still not looking at Percy. "I should thank you for that. For me, and for everyone. These last few weeks, she's been the happiest I've ever seen her. She…she likes you a lot. But she's going to marry him."

Percy closed his eyes. He did not want to hear this. His heart felt like it was tearing in two.

"Our people always come first to Princess Annabeth. Her mother told her that this marriage would bring peace between our nation and our neighbor, who we have fought many wars against in the last few years. So she's going to marry him. I'm sorry. I wish it could be different."

_So do I,_ Percy thought bitterly.

"You still want to see her don't you?" Ethan asked. Percy nodded firmly, he needed to see her. He felt as if his head were trapped in a high pressure zone, numb and distant. He could not accept Ethan's words, he  _couldn't._

"Yeah, I thought so," Ethan sighed. "I'll see if she wants to see you."

Ethan's words stung. The thought that Annabeth would not want to see him, that she would make him wait or worse, made his stomach twist unpleasantly. Ethan extended a hand down to Percy and the merman let himself be pulled to his feet. He anxiously followed the guard down the hall, feeling slightly ill.

"Wait here," Ethan warned, fixing a stern look on Percy. "If she doesn't want to see you then you will respect that. I will drag your ass out of here if I have to understand?"

Percy nodded, shifting from foot to foot as his stomach churned nauseatingly. He did not want to think about what he would do if Annabeth did not want to see him. She had to see him. Ethan knocked on the door.

"M'lady? I know you said you didn't want to be bothered but... Percy's out here if you..." Ethan faltered, sounding unsure. "M'lady?"

The door opened and Annabeth peered out. She looked awful. Her face was drawn and tight, her hair frazzled as though she had been tugging and worrying at it.

"Percy?"

Percy stepped forward, so his landwalker could see his worried face over Ethan's shoulder. Ethan automatically moved to block him for view but Annabeth shook her head.

"It's okay Ethan...let him in."

Ethan stepped aside, glancing at Percy with his one good eye with an apologetic and pleading look. Percy slipped inside Annabeth's room and the princess shut the door behind him. She cleared her throat and tried to smooth her hair down in an effort to make herself look more presentable.

"I assume Ethan told you about my mother's letter." Annabeth said, schooling her expression into a blank mask that she usually reserved for court. Percy hated that it was directed at him. He stepped forward, distressed, holding his hands out for her to hold.

"Don't," Annabeth said softly, her mask breaking as she took a step back. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. I -" She looked away, blinking rapidly.

She cleared her throat and met his eye again. "I have to do this. We… we have been at odds with our neighboring country for years, since before I was born. We have fought wars on and off with them for years. Hundreds of my people have lost their lives in this dispute, from fighting and embargoes and sabotage. Now, I have a change to try and reconcile us. My mother thinks this –" she choked, unable to see that terrible word " – " _arrangement_ could bring all that to an end. A new era."

"It's not personal," Annabeth pleaded, her voice finally cracking and betraying her emotions. "It has nothing to do with me or you. It's about my people. I... I have to do what's best for my people. You have to understand that."

Her words broke his heart and he winced with every cool calculated sentence. He did understand. She had to do this for her kingdom, for her people. Percy understood; your people came first. His throat clogged. This was it then. Trading his legs, leaving his people behind, the pain and agony he pushed his body through... improved relations between landwalkers and merpeople. All for nothing, all for waste.

"I know that I shouldn't ask this of you," Annabeth said, drawing him out of his despair. His beautiful landwalker – no she was not his, not anymore, not ever - shifted nervously, her eyes full of apprehension and fear. "But…but could you be there? I just… I would like you to be there."

That she was referring to the wedding went unsaid. Could he do that? Could he stand there and watch as she pledged herself to another man, unknowingly throwing away any last hope of reconciliation between the sea king and her people. Unknowingly sentencing him to death. The thought idly crossed his mind, Oceanus' dire warning echoing through his head. The moment she wed this foreign prince he would die. Annabeth's eyes bore into his and Percy knew he could not deny her this last wish. He would do anything for her. He forced a smile, a thin lifeless thing that made her wince as he nodded.

"Thank you," came the soft reply, and he could hear the relief mingling with guilt in her voice.

She held his gaze and the thousand words he wanted to say but could not hung between them. She tried to give him a smile, but it fell worse than his. Sighing, Percy took a small step forward, enough to invade his – no – the landwalker's personal space with enough room so she could step away if she wanted to. She did not. She watched him with sad eyes as he reached forward and took her face in his tan hands. Even now she was beautiful. It was enough to make him smile a little, a small sad twitch on his lips as he bent her head forward. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent, relishing the warmth of her body, the sound of her breath – before pulling away.

He pretended not to see the tears in the corner of her eyes as he turned away. He opened the door, feeling her eyes burning in the back of his head, and slipped out into the hall.

The reality of his situation did not hit until much later, long after he left Annabeth standing alone in the middle of her room. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when it hit him. Annabeth was getting married. The spell would break, and it would kill him. He was going to die. He was going to die with two legs, on land, far away from his father and brother and the salt of the sea. Panic gripped him and he doubled over, curling into a ball as he struggled to breathe.

He failed.

No, he did worse than that.

He failed Hestia, Triton, his father, his people. He failed them all. Gods, he was so stupid! How could he think this would ever work? How could he risk so much on such a small chance? His father was right, he was reckless and stupid and now people would pay for his mistakes.

How long would it be before Poseidon found out what happened? Would be blame Oceanus, Grover? No, he would blame the landwalkers Percy realized with sickening clarity. He would blame Annabeth for marrying someone else and the landwalkers as a whole for taking Percy away from him. The very thing Percy set out to do, he went and did the opposite. Poseidon would hate them for all eternity, as would Triton, the successor, the next generation's hope. Ruined, because of him.

Failed.

_What if he never found out?_

Percy paused. What if Poseidon never found out? If he never knew what happened to Percy; that his son died on land in pursuit of the very beings he deplored? It would devastate him, the uncertainty, the fear, the days and months and years of waiting only for Percy to never return. Poseidon had lost so much and Percy was not sure if his father could survive this. Percy was his baby, the glue that kept the family together. Triton would be desolate. Would he ever trust Poseidon again?

No. It would tear the king and his last prince apart. There would be no one there to mediate their fights, instead Percy would be the catalyze. He ruined his family. He may have even ruined the entire ruling monarchy.

_But the landwalkers will be safe,_ Percy tried to console himself as his body shook with silent sobs. If he died on land and his body never cast out to sea, Poseidon would be none the wiser. It would destroy the sea, but Annabeth and her people would be safe. That at least, he could do.

He did not want to die on land, alone without the comfort of the sea or his father and brother. He did not want to die at all.

_Your fault,_ he reminded himself bitterly as tears ran down his cheeks.  _All your stupid fault._

He wished he had never seen Annabeth. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shied away from it. That was a lie. He was glad he had met Annabeth. He was glad he got to spend time with her, no matter how short it was. He was glad he got the chance to know her. And he hated himself for that selfishness.

_Stupid._

The following morning was bright. Percy thought it was terribly unfair. Ethan tried to make him eat, but the sea prince shook his head. He could not eat. He was empty inside, a hollow cavity of pain and regret. Annabeth was getting married at sea. Percy bitterly appreciated the irony of it; looks like he would die at sea after all. But not in it. He could not go in it because then Poseidon would find out, and he would doom two people instead of one.

He felt ill.

"You don't have to, you know," Ethan said at one point. The one eyed guard had, oddly enough, been at his side the entire day. He hovered anxiously around Percy, like a mother whale watching her newborn calf that needed constant supervision so they would not drown. Ethan need not worry, Percy had already drowned.

"Go," Ethan clarified when Percy stared at him blankly. "I know the princess asked but… you don't have to. You can say no."

His concern, so obviously evident in his tone and on his face, was touching. Unnecessary, but touching. Percy was dead either way, he might as well grant Annabeth one last wish. He gave Ethan a small smile.

"What are you going to do? After I mean," Ethan asked. "Are you… will you stay?"

Percy shook his head. Disappointment clearly flashed across Ethan's face and the guard did not even try to hide it.

"I figured as much. It's just…I think I might miss you. You can always, that is if you want… You still have friends here." Ethan finally said, steadily meeting Percy's eyes.

_How could Poseidon ever believe landwalkers are so bad?_ Percy wondered, clapping Ethan on the shoulder in thanks. His heart ached. Poseidon would never know of the strength and the heart of these people. Another failure to add to the list.

Percy expected the day to crawl on, but instead it went by in a blur. Before Percy knew it, he was standing on the ship he admired from beneath the ocean's waves as landwalkers scurried around on deck. But they were not hoisting sails or dropping anchors, they were putting the last minute details on a wedding. Annabeth's wedding.

Annabeth's... the princess's... the groom stood at the helm, dressed in fine silky clothes as dark as night. There was a smug sort of grin on his face that made Percy want to punch him. That aside, there was something about the foreign prince that seemed almost familiar to Percy. Percy wanted to hate him. He wanted to with all his heart. This man was going to marry the woman of his dreams, an act that would end Percy's life and ruin his family leagues below. But he found he could not. He was too empty to feel anything. All he managed was a "make sure he's good to her" to Ethan earlier.

He had a seat, right up front on the bride's side. But Percy knew he could not sit there. He could not ruin Annabeth's day like that, but more importantly he could not do that to himself. He wanted to be by the sea when he died. On a boat was not good enough, but he would have to make due. He wanted the ocean to be the last thing he saw, not his love pledging herself to someone else.

Music started.  _I'm not ready,_  Percy despaired, staring out at the calm sea. He did not want to die. Unlike last time, the landwalker's music sounded like hell to his ears. A funeral march. From his spot lingering back by the gift table, Percy watched as Annabeth strode forward, arm in arm with her brother. She was beautiful. Her dress was whiter than even the brightest pearl and trailed behind her almost like a mermaid's tail. It hurt to look at her. Annabeth's head turned and grey eyes met his. Her face barely changed, but he could see her jaw tighten and mouth thin in distress as she held his gaze.  _I'm sorry_ , her eyes said.

_I know._

She looked away and Percy thought he could feel his heart break. The man at the alter held out a hand and Annabeth placed hers in it. The ceremony began, words running together in meaningless garble. Percy could not stay, he could not bear it. Annabeth's back was to him, her head held tall and back straight with purpose. Poised, elegant. Regal.

_I love you_ , Percy thought fiercely.  _For whatever it's worth, I love you._

He turned and left. He pushed his way to the back of the ship, gasping as though short of breath. This was it. Annabeth would say "I do" and he would die. He wondered if it would hurt. Would he be in pain, or would it be quick? He wished he thought to ask. But maybe he was better off not knowing. The salty wind sliced across his face and he longed to be in the sea. Every fiber of his being wanted to throw himself from the railing and crash into the warm ocean's embrace. To be with his father and brother.

He was scared.

He sat down and leaned against the side of the boat, closing his eyes. He tried to focus on nothing more the ocean; the sound of the waves against the boat, the seagulls in the sky, the spray against his face and salt on his tongue. Breathe in, out.

"Percy? Percy!"

For one ludicrous moment, Percy thought his mother called to him. But then the cry came again, closer, and he recognized the familiar voice. Annabeth. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Annabeth come to a stop before him. She was slightly out of breath, her primly done hair in disarray, but her eyes were bright.

At his confused look she declared, "I said no."

Percy's eyes widen and Annabeth grinned, reaching out to pull him to his feet. "I said no. I said no."

Percy gaped at her as she laughed almost giddily, holding his face in her hands. "I said no. There's got to be a better way. Arranged marriages are so antiquated and they rarely solve anything. They don't stop wars or soothe over decades of animosity. Trade, political favors, those are better ways to create new alliances not arranged marriages. I don't know what my mother was thinking, she's usually more practical than that. So no. No I'm not going to marry him. I – "

Percy did not let her finish, silencing her with a kiss. He grinned and she grinned back then he was kissing her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead as she laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," she murmured, but somehow it did not sound like an insult.

"I demand an explanation!"

Percy peeked over Annabeth's head as several figures came barreling around the corner. Ethan's back was to the pair, his shoulders squared and arms splayed out to prevent someone from coming any closer. Drew slipped next to Annabeth, her face hard and ready as she suspiciously glanced at him before narrowing in on the figure Ethan detained. It was Annabeth's would-be groom, looking flustered and furious.

"I thought I explained it well enough earlier," Annabeth said stiffly, casually trying to smooth the hair Percy had run his fingers through moments before. Percy could not resist inching closer and putting an arm around her waist. The man's eyes narrowed.

"I find this whole ordeal to be rushed and unnecessary. I mean no offense to your person of course, you are a fine prince and undoubtedly would make a fine husband," Annabeth lied smoothly, "But I feel an arranged marriage is a mistake."

Annabeth went on, explaining in greater detail what she told Percy earlier, but the merman was no longer listening. He frowned at the irate prince that swelled with each calm assertion Annabeth put forth. He looked familiar. He was broad shouldered and dark haired, his eyes narrow almost snake like slits that angrily found his.

He looked like…but he could not be.

"You ruin  _everything,_ " the angry hiss was not directed at Annabeth, who faltered in her speech in confusion, but at Percy.

Oceanus. Percy could hardly believe his eyes. He stared at the once mercreature in confusion, not understanding. What was Oceanus doing here? He was not a landwalker prince.

"And you still don't get it," Oceanus laughed bitterly at his confusion. "Gods, you always were so useless and stupid. I thought I finally found a use for you, but you went and screwed that up as well! You can't even die properly."

"Hey now," Ethan interrupted, his hand going to the sword at his side. The landwalkers all stared at Oceanus in confusion, but Percy's mind was slowly coming to a conclusion he did not like.

"Do you know who I am?" Oceanus thundered at the one eyed guard. "I am Oceanus. I used to be revered, feared, the all-powerful and terrible ruler of the sea. Now, people don't even recognize my name."

He let out a bitter laugh as Percy gave an inaudible gasp. Before Poseidon ruled, the sea had been a conglomerate of chaos. The ocean was governed by several violent clans, with every shifting boundaries and wars that ravaged the seaside. Local princes, warlords, ruled the clans before Poseidon drove them out and collected all the merpeople into one unit. Oceanus was an exiled prince. Ethan went for his sword and Percy hastily stepped forward to stop him, dragging the landwalker away from the furious ocean deity.

"I was a king – no I was better than a king! I was a  _god._ I had power and might and then  _your_ father showed up with his fancy trident and promises of peace and prosperity," Oceanus bitterly spat. "He cast us out as though we were vermin! I was a  _god!"_

The ship swayed dangerously as Oceanus' fury rocked the waves. Percy threw his hands out, instinctively trying to calm the ocean. Oceanus laughed, a hysterical garbled sound that sent chills down Percy's spine.

"Do you think your power outdoes mine  _boy?_ I am hundreds of years older than you, I have seen the far reaches of the sea, traveled through the darkest abyss. I know the secrets of the ocean, I can brew death itself in a bottle, what makes you think you're better than me?"

The waves grew taller, crashing against the boat with increasing ferocity that threatened to tip the ship. Percy tried desperately to stop them, to smooth out the ocean's surface. Annabeth clung to his arm, her eyes wide as she tried to process what was happening.

"All you had to do was die!" Oceanus cried as Percy worked to quell his storm, "That was it, terribly simple. All your foolish naïve hopes, of landwalkers and merpeople living in  _peace_. It was  _disgustingly_ easy to convince you it was possible, to get you to foolishly leave the protection of your father. Then you would perish and your father would lose control. Merpeople would finally understand and see him for the weak spineless guppy he was and come running back to me. Poseidon would crumble, his own heir turn against him! The ocean would fall into chaos and I – I would come in and take it all back."

Percy stared at Oceanus in horror. This whole time, he was nothing but a pawn. Oceanus was using him to destroy his own family, to destroy his father and brother and all they worked so hard to build. And Percy almost let him. Anger surged within the sea prince and the ocean still under his raised arms, smoothing out to a calm state as Poseidon's youngest son trembled in rage.

"That's…not possible," Oceanus murmured with a frown.

_It is,_ Percy thought ferociously.  _I am not some weak young guppy you can push around. I am Prince Perseus, son of King Poseidon and you will NOT hurt my family._

"I'm sure whatever you're thinking is very impressive," Oceanus said, "But know I am not cowed, young prince, you are but a shrimp to me."

Percy's mouth thinned and he took a threatening step forward, keeping a firm grip on the ocean so Oceanus' temper could not rile the waves. Oceanus sneered, his face flushed with anger.

"You think you frighten me boy? You do not. I could sink this ship in a heartbeat, drowning and your little friend."

Oceanus gaze slipped behind him at the confused landwalkers and Percy stepped in his way, hiding them from view.

"Percy," Annabeth's soft voice called as the ocean ripped below. As one, Oceanus and Percy glanced out at the water.

_Poseidon,_ the waves seemed to whisper,  _the sea king comes._

"No, I will not lose again," Oceanus snarled as Percy grinned.

The sea prince barely had time to be grateful for his father's omnipotence when Oceanus seized him around the neck and pulled. Percy flailed uselessly as the pair toppled over the side of the boat. He heard Annabeth calling his name as he crashed into the water below. The waves rushed up to meet them, cocooning Percy as he sank deeper. Oceanus still had a tight grip around his neck and Percy twisted, trying to dislodge him. Oceanus' legs had disappeared, his long thin tail returning instead and it wrapped around Percy's chest as the prince tried to escape.

His lungs burned as his body remembered he no longer had gills. Percy clamped his mouth shut tight and twisted hard to try and escape Oceanus' constricting grasp. His tail wrapped tightly around Percy's center, squeezing what precious little oxygen Percy had out of his weakening body. The ocean responded to Percy's call and air surrounded the prince. It was enough to keep him from passing out, but with Oceanus constricting around him, he still struggled to breath.

Percy kicked out against Oceanus, wishing savagely for his strong tail, which was solid muscle and strength unlike his weak legs. The ocean rebelled against Oceanus, tearing at the mercreature as Percy fought against him. But Percy's vision was already darkening, his breath coming in short straggled gasps and his control over the ocean was fading with his strength. He hazily thought he saw gold, beautiful flowing gold like Annabeth's hair.

Then he could breathe again and Percy took in great gasps of air. There was an arm wrapping around his waist, but it was gentle and soft and definitely not Oceanus. As he opened his eyes, he saw Annnabeth. The landwalker pulled on him, trying to get him to move towards the surface. The water around them was tinted red and Percy could see Oceanus belong, hollowing as he pulled a knife from his torso.

Percy let the air bubble extend to his landwalker and he pulled her towards the surface, away from Oceanus. She gasped as she found herself suddenly able to breath.

"I  _knew_ it," She babbled almost hysterically, "I  _knew_ it was you."

She did not have time to say more, nor he explain, as Oceanus yanked the sword free of his body and turned his angry eyes on them. He started for them, but a figure darted in the way.

"How dare you lay a hand on my brother!"

Triton.

His brother floated protectively in front of Percy and Annabeth, on arm stretched out to shield them and the other tightly gripping the thin trident lookalike Poseidon gifted him when he came of age. His teeth were bared and he glared furiously at Oceanus, eyes flashing as he dared the mercreature to make another move.

_Triton_ ,  _be careful._ Percy warned, relieved and frightened at his brother's intervention.  _He was one of the old princes._

Triton's grip on his weapon tightened as he heeded his brother's warning.

_Dad's coming, don't worry little brother._

Out loud, Triton declared, "No one is allowed to lay a hand on him understand?"

"Foolishness runs in the family I see," Oceanus snarled, his tail twisting and coiling as he advanced.

Triton raised his weapon, but before he even had to use it the ocean swirled. Water swelled protectively around the princes and Annabeth and viciously bombarded Oceanus below, trapping him in place and taking the very oxygen from his gills. Poseidon appeared from the chaos, his face hard and almost frightening in all his fury. His trident glowed with power as its deathly three pronged tip pointed in Oceanus' direction. Nobody moved, nobody said anything as Poseidon glowered at the struggling creature below, his face void of pity as he watched Oceanus struggle to breathe.

"Percy," his father's deep voice called. "Are you alright?'

_I'm okay._

"Triton."

"We're safe," Triton said grimly, his eyes flickering over his shoulder to check Percy over. His eyes hesitated briefly on his legs, but his brother made no comment. Percy was grateful. It was not as if Poseidon had not noticed anyway.

"I showed mercy to you Oceanus. I banished you from my kingdom instead of killing you like you did to so many of your enemies. Yet, after all my kindness, you dare attack my son," Poseidon said, his voice deathly calm as he allowed water to flow through Oceanus' gills once more. "And then you threaten my heir."

Oceanus coughed and hacked under Poseidon's unsympathetic eye.

"What have you to say?" Poseidon demanded.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Oceanus snarled, his hate filled eyes glaring up at the king of the sea.

Poseidon's mouth twisted in displeasure and he raised his trident. Before Percy could protest, or even make a sound, Oceanus disappeared in a flash of eerie green light. Annabeth gave a little gasp and Percy pulled her against him. The spot Oceanus previously occupied released bubbles and particles that the ocean's current swept away. Dust to dust, lost to the forever changing and moving current of the sea.

Poseidon lowered his trident and turned to his sons.

"Percy," he said, one flick of his broad tail and he was at Triton's side and Percy found himself staring at a pair of concerned faces. Poseidon did a quick check, his eyes running over both Triton and Percy, not even fazed by his youngest's lack of tail. He did hesitate at the sight of Annabeth tucked into Percy's side however.

"She saved him." Triton supplied somewhat reluctantly as he begrudgingly nodded at Annabeth.

"Then I thank her," Poseidon said, reaching forward to pull Percy to his side. Or at least, he tried to. Annabeth clung tight to Percy, afraid of letting go and Percy was reluctant to release her as well. He eyed his father suspiciously.

"I shall not hurt her," Poseidon huffed. "She will continue to breathe even if you do not hold her. I have gone many long weeks fretting over you, so you will forgive me if I want to hold you myself."

Sheepish, Percy let his father drag in for a tight hug. Annabeth hovered nearby, still breathing perfectly normally, watching the pair with wide eyes. All things considered, she was handling this rather well.

"It puts my heart at rest to know you are safe, my son," Poseidon rumbled into Percy's hair.

_I'm sorry I worried you._

"Do it again and I'll kill you myself," his father threatened without heat.

"Yeah, yeah, you love him but he's an idiot." Triton said, "let the poor kid go."

Poseidon peered over Percy's head at his eldest son, and there was a glint in his eye that made Percy nervous.

"I love both of you," Poseidon said sweetly, reaching out to snag Triton before his brother could escaped. "And you are both idiots."

"Hey!" Triton protested as he was forced into the impromptu family hug.

"This is terribly awkward," Triton complained. His tail accidentally whacked against Percy as he tried to escape. "And the legs are weird as hell."

"Yes, those," Poseidon said with a frown as he released both of his sons. He gently tapped the trident against Percy's forehead – Percy heard Annabeth cry out in alarm – and his legs were gone. In their place, his long powerful merman's tail reformed.

Suddenly Annabeth was there, grabbing his face and pulling him away from Poseidon, her eyes wide and frightened.

"It's okay," Percy quickly assured her. "I'm okay. He wouldn't hurt me."

His voice seemed to echo in the waves and he paused, turning to his father in surprise. It had been so long since he heard his own voice, it almost sounded foreign. Poseidon looked offended at the accusation, and he stared at Annabeth in obvious confusion before addressing Percy's concern.

"I fixed it," he said simply. "Reversed the potion."

"Potion?" Triton repeated, obviously lost.

"Have Hestia explain it to you," Poseidon said cryptically while Percy winced. He wondered when that conversation happened then figured it must have been today. He wondered if Hestia panicked when she found out Annabeth was to wed another. He wondered if his family realized how close to death he really was.

"Give us a minutes?" Percy entreated as Annabeth's fingers dug into his skin. Triton looked like he was going to argue, but Poseidon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"A minute," Poseidon allowed. He pulled Triton a reasonable distance away and Annabeth watched their tails flick in that analytical way of hers.

"Um," Percy said, which was so strange after weeks of silence. His throat actually rather hurt from disuse. "So, you're not crazy. You really did see someone, something, rescue you that night. It was me, the, ah, the merman me." He paused and then added, "I'm a merman."

"I knew you looked familiar," Annabeth said, an almost hysterical giggle bubbling out her mouth.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Percy asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Annabeth said. She composed herself and gave his tail an experimental poke. "You're a merman."

"Yes."

"Okay," Annabeth said, as if that was that. Which, he supposed it was. He did not know what he expected, bulging eyes, disbelief, denial – Annabeth skipped right over all of that to settle on fascinated acceptance. It made him grin as she scratched one of his scales.

"I remembered you," Annabeth said softly.

"You did," Percy agreed with a smile. He leaned his forehead against her, pulling her close against him. He kissed her lips gently, "And I am so grateful."

Annabeth gave a little laugh, burying her fingers in his hair she returned his kiss.

"What now?" She asked against his lips.

"Hm?"

"The man I was supposed to marry turned out to be a crazy exiled sea prince," Annabeth said, her fingers tightening in his hair, "and the one I wanted to marry is a merman."

"Hm, what?" Percy asked, her words cutting through his fog of bliss. He pulled back and stared at her. "Say that again."

"Say what again?" Annabeth asked, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"You wanted? You want - " Percy babbled, disbelief and giddiness rising in his voice.

"Is...is that still possible?" Annabeth asked hesitantly, worry in her eyes.

"If it's not I'll make it possible," Percy declared, kissing her deeply. He grinned, feeling like the luckiest merman - landwalker -  _whatever_  - in the world.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

She smiled and ran a finger over his lower lip, "Your voice is deeper than I expected. Does it only come back in the water?"

"Ah, no that was a side effect of a potion and you know what? I'll explain it later," Percy said, kissing her again.

Someone cleared their throat and Percy remembered they had an audience. He loosened his grip on Annabeth and turned to face his father and brother, who had obviously decided the pair had enough alone time. Annabeth stayed firm at Percy's side. If she was nervous she hid it well as Percy made introductions:

"Dad, Triton, met Princess Annabeth. Annabeth, this is King Poseidon and Crown Prince Triton."

"I don't know how to curtsey underwater," Annabeth confessed in his ear and he fought the urge to laugh as she simply awkwardly nodded her head at them.

Poseidon eyed Annabeth wearily. "You really like her don't you?"

"I do." Percy said, tightening his grip on Annabeth.

The king of the sea sighed and motioned with his trident. "Come then. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Poseidon spent the better part of the night explaining merlife to Annabeth. His landwalker soaked it all up, her wide eyes taking in all the strange sights and creatures around her. Somewhere along the line, when the excitement of the night wore down she remembered Ethan and her crew and panicked. Promising to return, Percy took Annabeth back to the shore. The ship was safe, but the crew was frantic. They thought Annabeth was dead.

Annabeth elected to only tell a few select people the truth. Ethan was one of them. It stems his lecture on their reckless behavior as he stared at Percy's fin in disbelief. He did make an obvious effort not to stare too much, to Percy's amusement. Annabeth did not think the other landwalkers were ready for the discovery of Poseidon and his people quite yet. She would integrate it gradual she told Percy, who was not exactly sure what that meant but trusted her judgement. Atlantis was not built in a night after all she said. (It was actually built over several decades but Percy felt it best not to tell Annabeth that.)

Percy did not expect his father to accept Annabeth, or landwalkers in general, overnight and Poseidon did not disappoint. It would be slow going, but progress was progress and he never insulted Annabeth in front of Percy so the youngest prince thought it was going well. He gave Percy a trinket that allowed him to trade his fin for legs anytime his heart desired. Poseidon looked terribly sad and resigned when he gave it to him, so Percy promised him that he would never leave the sea. Even when he was on land, Percy carried the ocean with him. He was, and always would be, a Prince of the Sea.

His father and brother spoke to each other more now. They gave Percy more freedom and argued less. Triton was going to make a fine king one day, Percy thought fondly. One day, just not anytime soon.

On land, Annabeth's mother finally returned. She was furious to learn of her daughter's almost marriage to the false prince. Annabeth herself wrote up a new agreement between the countries to improve their deteriorating relations. So far, her negations seemed to be turning out for the better. Percy was proud.

As for the merman himself, Percy now divided his time between land and sea. Sometimes he would go days without seeing Annabeth, others he would spend days as a guest in her castle. It was a chaotic, ununiformed schedule but Percy loved it. He was happy and that was all that mattered now. At the moment, he laid half in the ocean, half in sand as Annabeth leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as they soaked up the last of the sun's dying rays.

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I just don't know when." Annabeth said, lazily tracing patterns on his tail with her fingertips. "It'll probably have to be soon. She's irritated enough that my fiancé disappears for days at a time."

Percy hummed in response, grinning ridiculously at the word 'fiancé'. They had made it official once the excitement of Oceanus and Annabeth's discovery of merlife died down. No plans were set in stone, to the growing irritation of Annabeth's mother and the relief of Percy's father, but they were working towards it. Percy was willing to wait. He would wait forever for Annabeth.

"We should get married here." Annabeth declared suddenly.

"In front of your castle?" Percy asked in confusion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but placed a kiss to his cheek and muttered; "Seaweed Brain. No, I mean here on the shore, in the surf. Both on land and at sea. This is where I found you and where you brought me to shore. Besides we need the water, your best man  _is_ a shark."

"Shh," Percy cried, panicked. "Triton doesn't know yet. He's going to be so pissed I chose Grover over him. But ah, yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Perfect actually."

"I thought so," Annabeth said. She closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm glad you drank that potion. I wouldn't trade those first few weeks for the world."

Percy kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad too."

He laced their hands together between them and held her close as the sun finally sank below the ocean's surface. He smiled down at her and she smiled back; they did not need words to know what the other was saying.


End file.
